


Паладинские байки: Последняя печать

by Estell_Greydaw



Series: Паладинские байки [6]
Category: Fantasy Original Work, Original Work, Паладинские байки - Г. Липатова | Paladin's Tales - H. Lipatova
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Paladins, Pirates, Sea God, Sea Monsters
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw
Summary: Миру людей угрожают многие опасности. И паладины стоят на страже Границ и Пределов, они всегда готовы выступить против древнего зла, демонов и неблагих фейри...Но бывает, когда враг слишком силен, и справиться с ним непросто. Когда люди по глупости и неосторожности пробуждают нечто настолько древнее и страшное, что его боятся даже князья Демониса - тогда вся надежда на паладинов. Справятся ли они? Сумеют ли снова спасти Универсум, и какой ценой?..
Series: Паладинские байки [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1023057
Kudos: 7





	1. Интродукция

**Author's Note:**

> Оливио уже 35 лет. Жиенне 34, а Джулио 32. Они уже давно не те, какими были в юности, многое повидали и стали более жесткими и суровыми.  
> Но по-прежнему они верны своему пути, и когда судьба приводит их туда, куда идти очень страшно и очень не хочется, они всё равно туда идут. Потому что больше некому.
> 
> Повесть еще не закончена

Интродукция  
Таллианский философ Аполлео, рассуждая о сущности государства и об искусстве управления им, сказал: «Власть обратна расстояниям». Чем больше требуется времени, чтобы доставить из столицы приказы, тем слабее власть правителя там, куда эти приказы доставляются. Аполлео утверждал, что расширение империи погубит её, ведь на каком-то этапе приказы будут идти к границам слишком долго, и в них уже не будет никакого смысла. Тогдашнему императору Секстилию из династии Коннодия этакое утверждение очень не понравилось, но он не мог не признать, что философ прав. И потому Секстилий Коннодия велел философа посадить в каземат в подземельях своего дворца и не выпускать, пока тот не найдет решение этой проблемы. Аполлео очень любил радости жизни, в каземате сидеть ему было совсем не по вкусу, и он занялся делом. Сначала он посоветовал императору построить как можно больше хороших дорог по всей империи. Во-первых, по хорошей дороге гонцы скачут быстрее, во-вторых, легионерам есть чем заняться в свободное от войны время. Эта мысль Секстилию пришлась по душе: ведь обычно легионеры от безделья начинали творить безобразия и пьянствовать, и тогда их легко соблазнить устроить переворот. Именно так потерял трон дядя Секстилия, а отец Секстилия приобрел. Но выпускать философа император не спешил – вдруг тот еще что полезное придумает. Аполлео не подвел, и придумал эстафету. Это ускоряло доставку сообщений в несколько раз, но Секстилий всё равно был не очень доволен. И тогда Аполлео придумал сигнальную башню. Только после этого Секстилий выпустил его из казематов. По всей империи построили башни в виде усеченных конусов, на верхушках которых разместили зеркала из полированной меди и устроили масляные горелки. Теперь с помощью световых сигналов можно было передавать срочные и важные сообщения, для прочего же оставалась эстафета.  
Империя победила расстояния и укрепила свою власть на окраинах… впрочем, спустя пятьсот лет Таллиана всё равно рухнула, но уже совсем по другим причинам.  
Короли Фартальи, считавшие себя наследниками Таллианы, помнили эту историю, и всегда заботились о том, чтобы иметь хорошую связь. С развитием магического искусства и изобретением телепорта задача упрощалась, сигнальные башни уже были не нужны. К нынешним временам вся страна уже покрылась сетью станций телепортов и магической почты. И даже с далекой Мартиникой теперь можно было быстро связаться благодаря тому, что королевский флот открыл для Фартальи острова Кабо-Рока и Альбан в Серединном Океане. Еще никто не сумел построить телепорт через океан – слишком большим было расстояние, и потому эти два острова были крайне важны для Фартальи. Именно на них стояли промежуточные станции телепортов, и к тому же имелись мощные источники маны. Путешествие через океанские телепорты стоило очень дорого, они использовались в основном для нужд Короны и для магической почты. Обычные путешественники, неспособные заплатить десять эскудо за быстрое путешествие, довольствовались кораблями. Впрочем, ходили упорные слухи, что магистры ковена телепортистов и ученые маги-теоретики ведут работу над тем, чтобы удешевить и усилить телепорты, и вот тогда быстрое путешествие станет намного доступнее…


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 1.   
Умберто  
Капитан брига «Черная Баньши» сидел за грязным столом в траттории «Синий скат» в Вальядинском порту и мрачно напивался. Умберто Персано капитаном стал год назад, но гордиться здесь было совершенно нечем. Ему было тридцать девять лет, он происходил из известной семьи донов Персано, вассалов барона Альбамонте. В этой семье поколениями служили во флоте, и до сих пор все Персано делали хорошую карьеру. Но Умберто это не касалось. Его отец в тридцать семь командовал не каким-то задрипанным бригом, а двухпалубным фрегатом с шестьюдесятью пушками, магическим усилением бортов и парусов. А Умберто в том же возрасте всё еще был первым лейтенантом на патрульном бриге с парой дюжин пушек, безо всякого магического усиления и с самой отстойной командой во всём королевском флоте. На этот бриг назначали в наказание. Команда состояла из самых отъявленных пьяниц, смутьянов и прочих нарушителей дисциплины, да и офицеры тоже были далеко не ангелами. Хуже назначения на «Черную Баньши» было только разжалование с позорной процедурой обрывания петлиц. Умберто был исключением, он попал на «Черную Баньши» не в наказание: шесть лет назад ему наконец дали патент первого лейтенанта – видно, больше тянуть было нельзя, по выслуге ему полагалось повышение, а дисциплинарных взысканий, которые бы мешали его получить, не было. До того Умберто ходил во вторых лейтенантах на барке, перевозившем преступников. А еще раньше вообще мичманом три года гнил в береговом гарнизоне на островах Монтефуэго. Два года он служил в Порто-Гвиано помощником на почтовой шхуне, потом его вроде как повысили, но всё равно постарались запихать на самый поганый корабль во всём флоте. И во всём этом не было никакой вины Умберто, кроме одной – он когда-то учился в гардемаринской школе Ийхос дель Маре и входил в компанию верховодов-старшекурсников, заправлявших там всеми делами. И плевать всем, что в этой компании Умберто был «старшим куда пошлют» и в грязные делишки старался не ввязываться – просто надо же было как-то выживать в том аду… Но когда двенадцать лет назад закрутилось дело о насилии в Ийхос дель Маре, а заводилы той компании попались на крайне нехорошем деле, никто не стал разбираться в тонкостях. Разве что тех, кто не вляпался в преступления против Короны, не стали ни разжаловать, ни наказывать, просто всячески тормозили их карьеру и давали им самые поганые назначения. Умберто оказался в числе тех, кто попал под раздачу. Ему уже давно хотелось бросить всё, подать рапорт и оставить военный флот. Отец не одобрил бы, конечно, но по крайней мере можно попытать счастья в торговом флоте, хоть это и зазорно для потомка морских донов Плайясоль. По правде говоря, Умберто уже созрел для такого решения, когда вдруг ему доставили капитанский патент, а его капитана, старого пьяницу, наконец списали в гарнизон. Полученный Умберто патент лишь закрепил настоящее положение дел: последние три года капитан пил, не просыхая, и на всё махнул рукой, экипаж его глубоко презирал и ему не подчинялся. Де-факто командовал «Черной Баньши» Умберто. Так что было бы, пожалуй, обидно оставить флот, не побыв капитаном не только на деле, но и по документам.  
С того времени прошел год. Умберто всё так же ходил на «Чёрной Баньши». Бриг в фартальском военном флоте – это корабль шестого, последнего ранга, ниже только всякая мелочь вроде курьерских, почтовых и каботажников. Быть капитаном такого корабля – невеликая честь. Особенно для потомка рода Персано… Неудивительно, что в годовщину получения патента Умберто напивался в одной из самых грязных портовых тратторий Вальядино, и размышлял о том, смириться ли с судьбой и служить куда назначили, или бросить-таки флот к чертям. По размышлении он решил служить дальше. Всё-таки капитанство есть капитанство. Даже если ты капитан «Черной Баньши» и под твоим началом самый распоследний флотский сброд.   
Подумав так, Умберто допил граппу, потребовал у подавальщика рома и тарелку жареной на решетке рыбы. В конце концов, траттория хоть и грязная, но рыбу тут жарят умопомрачительно вкусно. Лучше, чем во всех остальных заведениях Вальядино.  
Рыбу принесли почти сразу, как и бутылку рома. Четыре поджаренных до золотистой корочки сибаса исходили паром на салатных листьях, рядышком лежал разрезанный пополам лимон. Выглядело это настолько аппетитно, что Умберто решил ром оставить на потом и заказал белого, и получше. Подавальщик принес бутылку «Старой башни», продукции виноделен баронства Альбамонте. Умберто отбил кортиком горлышко и налил в оловянную кружку. Не хотелось возиться с пробкой, а в этой траттории такое поведение было в порядке вещей.  
Хоть рыба действительно была безумно вкусной, и Умберто ел ее с удовольствием, он всё равно не мог отделаться от тяжких мыслей. Умберто был железно уверен, что его незавидная карьера – прямое следствие компании, с которой он водился в гардемаринской школе. Точнее, грандиозного скандала, разразившегося спустя четыре года после того, как Умберто покинул стены Ийхос дель Маре. Ведь как раз в эти четыре года карьера шла как надо. Умберто быстро стал мичманом и попал на курьерский корвет в эскадре адмирала Скьярелли, и ему было обещано повышение как раз на четвертый год. Тем более что Микелло, Джильермо, Стансо и другие заводилы тоже неплохо продвигались по службе. Микелло был уже вторым лейтенантом, Стансо и Джильермо, когда отмечали годовщину выпуска из школы, тоже хвалились, что скоро получат новые чины. Конечно, Умберто надеялся на лейтенантский патент и для себя. Но… сначала Стансо вляпался в грязное дело с кровавыми проклятиями, а потом некий журналист-мартиниканец взял да и опубликовал откровения покойного Оливио Вальяверде о милых обычаях и порядках в гардемаринской школе. Когда Умберто всё это прочитал в печатных листках, удивился: откуда бы какому-то мартиниканцу иметь письма Вальяверде, который уже четыре года как в море потонул? Впрочем, очень скоро выяснилось, что Оливио на самом деле жив и здоров, живет под другим именем и вообще подался в паладины. И Оливио, вероятнее всего, молчал бы обо всём и дальше, но придурок Стансо попытался убить его и его младшего брата, потому что сам Стансо выяснил, что его настоящий отец вовсе не сеньор Канелли, а граф Вальяверде. И захотел потребовать себе то, что, как он считал, ему принадлежит по праву. Умберто, когда узнал это, отнесся к Стансо как к полному идиоту. Да и кем еще должен быть тот, кто решает променять положение наследника одного из богатейших купцов Плайясоль на сомнительный статус графского бастарда! Но у Стансо был хитрый план: с помощью магии крови извести всех конкурентов и заявить о себе, и тогда, по его мнению, графу Вальяверде будет некуда деваться, придется признавать бастарда и объявлять его наследником. В общем, круглый дурак. Неудивительно, что ничего у Стансо не выгорело: Оливио оказался крепким орешком, да еще за него вписались его товарищи по Паладинскому Корпусу, так что отправился Стансо на каторгу за кровавую магию и за покушение на паладина. За это ему в общей сложности впаяли аж пятнадцать лет. А Оливио, которого Стансо изрядно достал еще в гардемаринской школе, решил это так просто не оставлять. И вывалил всё грязное белье на публику. Но и это бы не очень повлияло на судьбу того же Умберто, если бы приятели Стансо не решили отомстить наглому паладину. Естественно, ничем хорошим для них это не кончилось – все двадцать полудурков отправились на каторгу в компанию к Стансо. Дело о насилии в Ийхос дель Маре закрутилось после этого на полную катушку, и под раздачу попали все, кто закончил школу вместе со Стансо, весь выпуск того года. Умберто считал это несправедливым: ведь не все же старшекурсники развлекались так, как Стансо с приятелями. Сам Умберто никого не мучил и не насиловал, даже не помыкал никем сверх меры, но и переть против верховодов считал глупостью. Да и кто в здравом уме захотел бы ссориться с тем же Стансо Канелли, отец которого владеет собственным торговым флотом, или с Микелло, родичем адмирала Скьярелли! Потом ведь наверняка под их началом служить придется… Это только такой гордец и упрямец, как Оливио Вальяверде, мог рискнуть. Ну и напоролся.   
Умберто за такими размышлениями и не заметил, как доел рыбу и допил вино. Досадуя, что даже не распробовал еду как следует, взялся за ром.  
А ведь, если подумать, в том, что карьера Умберто так не задалась, виноват именно треклятый Оливио! Что ему стоило помалкивать? Что ему стоило просто в свое время шлепнуть Стансо? Они ведь даже на дуэли дрались, такая возможность была пришить этого дурака! Если бы на месте паладина был сам Умберто, уж он бы довел дело до конца и перерезал бы Стансо горло с превеликим удовольствием. Но нет, чертов Оливио справедливости захотел. И мести не только Стансо, но и всем остальным. А Умберто виноват лишь в том, что прислуживал Стансо и Микелло и покрывал перед наставниками их темные делишки. Да и то – попробовал бы он этого не делать! Вмиг бы оказался на самом дне школьной иерархии, со всеми сопутствующими «прелестями». А теперь до конца дней быть ему капитаном на «Чёрной Баньши», и это еще за счастье, а то ведь могут и в гарнизон в какой-нибудь дыре списать.  
Настроение испортилось вконец. Капитан Персано допил ром, разбил бутылку о край стола, бросил на пустую тарелку три реала и, шатаясь, покинул тратторию.

Оливио   
В паладинской жизни удовольствий мало. Обеты, устав и служба строги, нарушать их нельзя. То есть, конечно, можно, но лучше не надо. Особенно обеты – ведь от этого слабеет мистическая сила, и паладин мало на что годится. Впрочем, на самом-то деле, если нет каких-то особых дополнительных обетов, то паладинам можно всё, кроме любовных утех. Но вот как раз с утехами и горе – ведь того, чего совсем нельзя, всегда очень хочется! И ладно, если одолевает простое плотское желание – это еще полбеды, с этим-то еще можно что-то сделать: помолиться как следует, если не поможет, то пойти к посвященной Матери. Некоторые отчаянные рискуют полюбиться с какой-нибудь понимающей девушкой, которая согласится обойтись взаимными ласками руками и «нижними поцелуями». Потом, конечно, приходится каяться и молитвенное бдение проводить, так что на такое очень мало кто идет. Но если паладина настигает настоящая, да еще взаимная любовь – вот это уже совсем тяжко. Тут уж всё перечисленное не помогает.  
К счастью, пить вино, играть в азартные игры и вкусно кушать паладинам можно, даже храмовникам. Недаром считается, что храмовники – большие любители крепких напитков, городские – хорошего вина, странствующие горазды вкусно покушать, а все паладины к тому же отлично играют в карты.  
Долгожданный отпуск Оливио Вальяверде и Альбино решил разделить на три части. Две недели он собирался провести в родовом домене, побыть с племянниками, а потом вместе с братом объехать все уголки владений Вальяверде. Пять дней – в Верхней Кесталье у кузины Луисы, и еще пять на то, чтобы съездить на остров Исла-де-Пальмас, где его давняя любовь Алисия Сальваро сейчас раскапывала древний таллианский город. Ну и между делом потратить несколько дней на, как шутя выражался его наставник Джудо Манзони, «загул».   
«Загулу» Оливио решил предаваться в Вальядино в самом начале отпуска. Во-первых, Джамино еще не было дома, уехал в столицу на собрание Парламента, а его жена Теа с детьми еще не вернулась из Кестальи. Во-вторых, злачные места Вальядино, особенно игорные дома, славились на всю Фарталью своей роскошью, безудержностью игроков и при этом – строгим соблюдением правил и приличий. Иначе говоря, в них никто не будет бить морды за соседним с твоим столом, или блевать в углу, как это иной раз случается даже в столичных заведениях. Ну и в-третьих – завсегдатаи вальядинских заведений были сильными игроками, и не боялись играть с паладинами, наоборот. Так что «загул» обещал быть нескучным.  
В карты Оливио играл очень хорошо с юных лет, и когда он сбежал сначала из гардемаринской школы, а потом из дома, ему это здорово пригодилось. Ведь сбежал он в чем был, всего-то с десятком реалов в кармане. Добраться до столицы из Плайясоль на эти деньги было невозможно, и Оливио добывал себе на место в междугородных дилижансах и на еду, играя в карты на постоялых дворах. Проиграл только один раз, и то потому, что напоролся на шулера. С тех пор он непрестанно совершенствовал свое искусство игры и теперь никакие шулеры больше не могли бы его обыграть. Не говоря уж о том, что ни один шулер в здравом уме не рискнет играть с паладином.   
Поздним вечером третьего дня отпуска Оливио сидел за игорным столом в «Медузе», лучшем заведении такого рода в Вальядино. Перед ним на зеленом сукне громоздилась большая куча выигранных фишек на крупные суммы, слева стоял высокий бокал рома со льдом и целый поднос таких же пустых, а справа – полная пепельница окурков дымных палочек. Мундирный кафтан висел на спинке стула, рукава рубашки были закатаны до локтей, а в остальном паладин выглядел как обычно, и взгляд зеленых глаз был внимательным по-прежнему, несмотря на ром и дымные палочки. Напротив него сидели полная дама в черном платье с модной отделкой из лебяжьего пуха – держательница этого заведения, еще один паладин (городской из Вальядинской канцелярии), здоровенный бородатый капитан торгового флота и мелкий франт с жуликоватой мордой – самый успешный маклер Плайясольской Морской биржи. Играли в куаттро. Целью было собрать у себя четыре карты – либо последовательность одной масти, либо четыре одного достоинства разной масти, либо четыре одного цвета. Выигрывал тот, у кого карты были сильнее. Самым слабым был набор карт одного цвета без последовательности, или последовательность из карт разной масти и цвета. За ними шел набор карт одной масти и последовательности. К тому же имели значение и достоинства карт. В этой игре очень важно было уметь держать непроницаемое лицо, блефовать и следить за тем, какие карты уже вышли. Пока что Оливио выигрывал. Противники сегодня подобрались очень сильные, и сейчас маклер предложил сыграть круг на все фишки на столе. Оливио как раз разглядывал его хитрющую мордочку, пытаясь понять, блефует он или у него есть все основания рассчитывать на выигрыш. Маклер был настолько хорош, что даже паладинское дознавательское умение ничего не подсказало Оливио на этот счет. По его подсчетам, у кого-то на руках должны быть неплохие карты. Но если сейчас никто не откроется и каждый снова возьмет по карте… то у Оливио все шансы улучшить свой расклад.  
Поединок взглядов с маклером решился в пользу Оливио: маклер решил не рисковать, сбросил одну карту в отбой и взял другую из колоды. Остальные сделали так же, и Оливио, присовокупив к своим картам новую, мысленно вычеркнул ее из списка еще не вышедших карт.  
– Ставка та же, добавляю тысячу – и продолжаем, – сказала хозяйка «Медузы».  
Оливио пожал плечами, жестом подозвал разменщицу с полным подносом фишек, наощупь выбрал и щелчком выбросил на середину стола фишку на тысячу реалов. Если он сейчас проиграет, лишится двух эскудо. При его годовом жалованье и других доходах общей сложностью в сто эскудо это было бы вполне приемлемой потерей, но всё-таки очень обидной.   
Капитан торгового флота повышать ставку отказался, бросил на стол карты рубашкой вверх:  
– Пасую. С такими картами только ставки поднимать, – он принялся сгребать в карман свои фишки. По правилам мог забрать свою ставку, если спасовал до того, как кто-то решился открыть карты или сделать следующий ход. Открывать его карты при этом было нельзя, и Оливио тут же заподозрил, что капитан как-то сговорился с кем-то из остальных. К тому же капитан, хоть и спасовал, а за столом сидеть остался. Остальные сбросили каждый по одной карте в отбой, не показывая их, и взяли из колоды. Оливио оглядел противников, встретился взглядом с паладином и тот едва заметно ему подмигнул, легонько качнул веером своих карт. Ясное дело, не он, он скорее спасует в пользу Оливио. Ладно.  
Он посмотрел в свои карты и улыбнулся. И позволил остальным увидеть эту улыбку.  
Но тут его отвлекли: за плечом появился лакей и тихо сказал:  
– Сеньор, к вам курьер из канцелярии Корпуса.  
Это было неожиданно. Какого черта? Конечно, Оливио, приехав домой, отметился в здешней канцелярии Корпуса, такими были правила. Но это совсем не означало, что его можно привлекать к служебным делам во время отпуска. Разве что стрясется что-нибудь совсем уж из ряда вон.  
Потому Оливио и переспросил:  
– Ко мне? Точно?  
– Вы же Оливио Вальяверде и Альбино? – на всякий случай уточнил лакей. Оливио кивнул. – Значит, к вам. Говорит – срочно, немедленно должен вручить вам письмо.  
– Ну пусть вручает, – пожал плечами паладин. И остальным игрокам сказал:  
– Не пасую, прошу подождать, – положил карты на стол рубашкой вверх и пыхнул дымной палочкой.  
Игроки тоже положили карты, хозяйка велела принести бокал лимонада, маклер потребовал чашку кофе, а вальядинский паладин и себе раскурил дымную палочку, пыхнул и тихо с сочувствием сказал Оливио:  
– Вот поэтому я и отпинываюсь от всех предложений перевестись в столицу. Ведь даже в отпуске покоя не дадут!  
Разгоняя рукой клубы палочного дымка, появился парень в ливрее Королевской курьерской службы, подал Оливио конверт:  
– Прошу, сеньор. Срочная почта для вас.  
На конверте были две печати: короля и понтифиссы. И отметка «Срочно. Секретно». Лакей услужливо подал нож для бумаги и отошел. Паладин вскрыл конверт, ломая печати. Внутри был листок плотной бумаги, а на нем всего три слова: «Прибыть немедленно. Катастрофа»  
Оливио на мгновение застыл. Потом смял листок и конверт, бросил их в пепельницу и поджег. Глядя, как горит мятая бумага, затянулся глубоко и медленно выпустил дымок. Еще раз… руки едва заметно дрожали.   
– Сеньоры, прошу прощения, – сказал он. – Срочные служебные дела.   
– Вы спасуете? – полюбопытствовал маклер, глядя на него невыразительными, скучными глазами.  
– Нет. Я открою карты, – Оливио раздавил окурок в пепельнице, выбил его из мундштука, взял свои карты и бросил их рубашкой вниз. – Как видите, полное куаттро щитов.  
Щиты были высшим достоинством в колоде, собрать из них куаттро – большая удача.  
– Черт бы вас побрал, дон Оливио! – воскликнул маклер и, скривившись, швырнул на стол свои карты. – У меня было куаттро королей!  
– Донья, паж, десятка и девятка мечей, – показала свои карты хозяйка «Медузы». – Вы потрясающий игрок, дон Оливио. Буду рада сыграть с вами еще раз, когда у вас выпадет такая возможность.  
Паладин из местной канцелярии тоже открыл карты. У него было куаттро из последовательности масти сердец: паж, десятка, девятка и шут, которого можно было бы заменить любой картой из отбоя на свой выбор.  
– Поздравляю, сеньор Оливио, – улыбнулся он. – Что бы там вам ни прислали только что. Надеюсь, шесть эскудо выигрыша это немножко подсластят. Желаю вам удачи.  
Оливио поблагодарил его. Удача, судя по всему, ему понадобится, и очень скоро.  
Миру людей в целом и Фарталье в частности угрожает много чего. Неотъемлемые «соседи» Универсума, Фейриё, Демонис и Инферно, постоянно пытаются воздействовать на него. Универсум для их обитателей – вожделенная добыча. И паладины стоят на страже границ миров, оберегая покой простых людей и своей земли. Угрозы, исходящие от этих трех миров-соседей, паладины делят на несколько категорий по уровню опасности. Простое воздействие, проникновение – обыденное дело, повседневная рутина. Разорванная Завеса, Пробой, Щель – это уже посерьезнее… Прорыв – еще хуже. Катастрофа – совсем плохо. А то, что следует в этой классификации за ней, паладины называют очень неприличным словом, потому что приличное – «Затмение» – не передает всего ужаса и кошмара такого события.   
Катастрофа вполне может быть предвестником «Затмения».  
Так что и впрямь следовало поспешить, как и было предписано в послании. Оливио забрал выигрыш, допил ром и, надев кафтан и шляпу, отправился сначала в резиденцию Вальяверде, где написал письмо для Джамино, быстро собрал всё нужное в маленький саквояж, и уехал на Вальядинскую станцию телепортов.

Джулио  
Поздняя весна во Фриульи, пекоринской глуши, необыкновенно приятное время года. Не жарко, всё цветет, птицы не смолкают, пчелы жужжат, собирая нектар на цветущих торфяниках… В погожий солнечный день очень хорошо присесть под сосной на пригорке, достать из корзинки скатерку, на ней разложить с дюжину румяных пирожков, деревянную тарелку с копченостями и выставить оплетенную лозой бутыль местного сидра. Самому же усесться на старой попоне у самого соснового ствола среди выпирающих из земли корней, неторопливо пыхать дымком, потягивая его из глиняной длинной трубки, как любят местные жители. Хорошо!   
Джулио затянулся дымком, выпустил его пушистым облачком и отложил трубку в сторону, взялся за флейту и принялся наигрывать легкую мелодию. Лежащий по другую сторону «стола» Карло тоже пыхал дымком, потягивал сидр из бутылки и слушал музыку. Разговаривать не хотелось, да приятели и не для разговора сюда пришли. В этот день исполнилось десять лет с того дня, как они сделались полноправными паладинами (во что почти до последнего и сами не верили). Карло стал странствующим, а Джулио – храмовником. Сюда, в поместье Кампосампьери, которое отец передал Джулио в пожизненный сервитут, сам Джулио наезжал довольно часто – на два-три дня в месяц, если позволяла служба. А Карло просто перевели в Лавеннскую канцелярию и приписали к округу Фриульи, так что он подгадал ежемесячный объезд своего округа к приезду приятеля. Давно не виделись, к тому же дата была знаменательная и хотелось ее как-то отпраздновать. Вот они и праздновали, наслаждаясь покоем, вкусной едой и питьем и прочими маленькими радостями.  
– Хорошая мелодия, – сказал Карло, когда Джулио отложил флейту и взялся за трубку. – Только грустная.  
– Веселого мало, – Джулио выпустил дымок тремя колечками и смотрел, как они поднимаются к сосновой кроне, медленно тая. – Впрочем, грустного на самом деле тоже. Живы, здоровы, целы. Что нам еще надо?  
Карло хихикнул:  
– Это точно. Только трахаться нельзя… а очень хочется. Признаться… трудно у вас тут, в Пекорино, целомудрие соблюдать. Воздух у вас здесь, что ли, какой-то особенный.  
Снова выпустив дымок, Джулио серьезно кивнул:  
– Что правда, то правда. Зато тут служить спокойно – местные демонов не призывают, в ереси не ударяются и кровавой магией не занимаются. Разве что фейри иногда призывают, но всё-таки стараются к этому с умом подходить. Бестий тоже мало. Вот скажи, с чем тебе здесь чаще всего дело иметь приходится?  
– Мелочь всякая фейская, – Карло с сожалением посмотрел на окурок своей палочки и одной затяжкой додымил его. – Привороты да отвороты любовные, редко – порча наведенная. Два раза с лешими разбирался и трижды – с кикиморами. И всё пока что.  
– Вот-вот. А помнишь, Диего жаловался, что в северном Аламо, где он сейчас служит, от бестий не продохнуть? А в Орсинье так вообще кошмар просто, Сандро уже даже прошение написал, чтобы его в другое место перевели хоть на пару месяцев – отдохнуть немножко. Каждый день, говорил, если не леший – то кикимора, если не ересь какая – так магия кровавая. А сюда к нам назначение как отпуск воспринимают. Кстати об отпуске… надо бы как-то нам всем – нашему выпуску, я имею в виду – собраться да и отметить годовщину.  
Джулио затянулся дымком, призадумался, потом кивнул своим мыслям:  
– А в самом деле. Вернемся в усадьбу – сяду и письма напишу. Договоримся, скажем, на… на Осеннее Равноденствие. Пусть все сюда приезжают.   
Карло ухмыльнулся:  
– Если все соберемся, да твой погреб откроем… боюсь, местные надолго запомнят нашу вечеринку.  
Джулио пожал плечами:  
– А мы в село не поедем, будем в поместье развлекаться. К тому же среди нас хоть один трезвый будет – Рикардо же пить нельзя. Он и присмотрит, чтобы мы не начудили по пьяни. И если кто разбушуется, то и утихомирить сможет. И потом… среди всех нас только ты и Диего к спиртному слабые. А остальным чтобы упиться, надо очень постараться. К тому же здесь хоть и гонят отличное питье, а смеси курительные делают еще лучше, так что можно отдать должное и им тоже.   
Приятель рассмеялся:  
– Это точно, вы, пекоринцы, мастера в палочно-дымном вопросе, дым-трава, палочник и лапчатка у вас здесь знатные произрастают. И вообще вы знаете толк в удовольствиях. Я же говорю – трудно здесь целомудрие соблюдать. Вроде бы никто ко мне не подкатывает, но вот посмотрит на меня по-особенному девушка или молодка – и стояк тут как тут. Хорошо, что под нашими мундирами почти не видно… И даже парни… вот уж никогда не интересовался парнями – а здесь и от их взглядов начинает свербеть.  
Джулио разгреб сосновые иголки, добрался до песка и вытряхнул на него пепел из трубки, старательно прикопал, трубку обтер платком и спрятал в корзинку. Приложился к сидру, откусил пирожок и только тогда ответил:  
– У нас ведь в старые времена поклонялись Кернунну, Адарбакарре и Блодье. Сам знаешь, какие в тех культах были обряды. Вот оно с тех пор и тянется. И… – он искоса глянул на приятеля. – И мы тут все такие. Надеюсь, я у тебя никогда не вызывал, м-м-м, свербежа?  
– Да ну, нет, конечно, – удивился Карло. – Мы же просто друзья.   
Он посмотрел на Джулио, встретил его внимательный вопросительный взгляд, охнул и сказал:  
– Нет, правда, от тебя я ни разу никаких таких намеков и прочего не видел и не чувствовал. Я, честно признаться, до сих пор даже и не знал, что ты не только по женщинам, но и по мужчинам. Вот сейчас прямо откровение было.  
– И… как? – осторожно спросил Джулио. Он знал, что на родине Карло, в Дельпонте, к мужской любви относились с предубеждением и считали большим развратом.  
– Ну ты же пекоринец, у вас это в порядке вещей. Как и у салабрийцев с анконьянцами, – пожал плечами Карло и взялся за второй пирожок. – И ко мне ты не приставал, и не будешь, я же тебя знаю. Ты упрямый, если взялся обеты соблюдать – так уж намертво. А в остальном… ну, теперь мне многое понятно сделалось, конечно. Но это ерунда. Давай лучше сидр допьем, пироги доедим да и поедем в усадьбу, приглашения писать. Мне идея с вечеринкой в сельском стиле нравится.  
Но приглашения пришлось отложить: в усадьбе ожидал курьер из Лавеннской канцелярии с посланием для Джулио. Молодой храмовник, увидев на конверте капитанскую печать и гриф «Срочно. Секретно», вздохнул тяжко и спросил курьера:  
– Ответ требуется?  
– Нет, сеньор. Просто велено передать вам, – ответил тот.   
– В таком случае я открою его после обеда. Полчаса туда, полчаса сюда роли не играют, а обедать уже давно пора. Вам бы тоже не мешало подкрепиться с дороги, – сказал Джулио.   
Курьер помялся, потом махнул рукой и согласился. Полчаса действительно роли не играли.  
Обед подали внизу, в скромной столовой усадьбы. Блюда были простые, но жена управляющего готовила даже обычные сельские кушанья безумно вкусно. Луковый суп с гренками, салат из молодой зелени с яйцом, грудинка с чесноком и печеная картошка с травами составили вполне пристойный обед, к которому отлично подошло местное светлое пиво с чабрецом и тмином. Пока ели, ни о чем не говорили. Уставший курьер, быстро наевшись, задремал прямо за столом, и паладины не стали его будить.  
Допив пиво, Джулио сломал печать на конверте, прочел три слова и застыл на мгновение. Потом тяжко вздохнул, подошел к камину, положил туда скомканную бумагу, принялся шарить на каминной полке в поисках огнекамешка и коробки с запальными лучинами. Карло, наблюдая за ним, встревоженно спросил:  
– Что стряслось?  
– Ничего хорошего, Карло, – опять вздохнул Джулио, наконец нашел что искал и поджег бумагу. – Мне нужно срочно ехать в столицу. Ума не приложу, зачем им я для этого дела, но раз вызвали, значит, им виднее. Ты тут оставайся, как и собирался, на пару дней, я скажу управляющему.  
Он провел ладонями по волосам, встряхнулся:  
– Зараза. Ну почему меня?.. А, ладно, никуда не денешься… Я пошел одеваться.  
Карло не стал расспрашивать о подробностях: секретно же. Хотя, конечно, его разбирало любопытство. Впрочем, Джулио и не смог бы ему что-либо сказать: кроме слов «Прибыть немедленно. Катастрофа» в письме больше ничего не было.  
Через полчаса Джулио уже ехал вместе с курьером по дороге на Лавенну. На повороте к резиденции маркизов Пекорини они расстались: курьер поскакал в столицу провинции докладывать об успешно выполненном поручении, а Джулио поехал в родное гнездо. Хотелось повидаться с семьей, но как назло, никого не оказалось дома. Подавив желание написать им записку, паладин решил, что не стоит – будут тревожится, а может, еще всё обойдется… В конце концов, они же знают, как опасна его служба! Так что он разыскал мага, служившего дому Пекорини, и попросил его открыть телепорт в Фартальезу. Так было быстрее, чем через Лавеннскую канцелярию.

Жиенна  
В салабрийской глуши народ живет простой, даже дворяне, и радости у них тоже простые: пирушки, охота, кулачные бои, стрельбы из лука, скачки и танцы. Впрочем, Жиенне Гарсиа именно такого чего-нибудь и хотелось. Но, к сожалению, именно сейчас было совсем не до того. Три месяца назад ее отправили в Салабрийскую коллегию, а оттуда – в пограничную с Сильванией и Алевендой область. Места это были нехорошие и беспокойные, и неудивительно, что потребовался приезд не только паладина, но и инквизиторки-беллатрисы. Капитан, командовавший гарнизоном здешней пограничной крепости и заодно начальствовавший над этим округом, потому как был его доном, отправил запросы и в Канцелярию Корпуса, и в Коллегию. Как оказалось – не зря, и правда здесь творилась какая-то чертовщина. Жиенне и старшему паладину Армано Сервальо предстояло выяснить, какая именно, откуда взялась и кто в этом виноват. И они этим и занимались уже две недели, рыская по пустошам, чащам, ущельям и пещерам в останцах предгорий, по древним руинам и могильникам.   
Сейчас оба прятались на чердаке общинного дома в селе Кислые Крыжовники, и оттуда наблюдали за буйной гулянкой, развернувшейся на сельской площади. Гулянка была очень веселая и зажигательная, очень хотелось присоединиться, но – нельзя…  
Армано лежал в углу, рядом с ним протянулось длинное, рыже-палевое тело мантикоры. Мантикора тихо мурчала, уткнувшись мордой в паладинову подмышку, а он поглаживал ее загривок. Жиенна в который раз подивилась: надо же, кому-то удалось приручить бестию! Впрочем, мантикоры, лютоволки и котопсы в классификации бестий стояли особняком, многие ученые даже сомневались, надо ли их вообще к таковым относить. Слишком уж они отличались от всех прочих бестий: кровь у них была алая, детенышей рожали как обычные звери, и выкармливали их молоком, с другими бестиями не контактировали, а лошади, кошки и собаки их так не боялись, как всех остальных чудовищ. И на людей эти три вида не охотились. Нападали только по серьезным причинам. А еще мантикоры, лютоволки и котопсы страшно не любили всяческую нежить и кровавую магию, что тоже отличало их от других бестий.  
– Как ты узнаешь, что он почует шамана? – полюбопытствовала Жиенна, разглядывая через лорнет гномьей работы безудержную пляску на площади. Народ успел изрядно набраться, многие по пьяни уже поснимали одежду и отплясывали либо в нижних панталонах, либо вообще голышом. Посреди площади пылал костер, в который то и дело подбрасывали вязанки хвороста и охапки сена. Сладковатый дурманящий дым добрался и до чердака, и если бы не Жиеннино заклятие «Веер гиганта», то кто знает, как он на них подействовал бы.  
– У Манты хорошее чутье, – сказал паладин. – Он может вынюхать не то что самого шамана, а даже его следы недельной давности… как и сделал, собственно. Потому ведь мы и здесь.  
Верно. Разыскивая, кто или что сначала поубивало всех лошадей в гарнизоне, а потом странным образом погубило полтора десятка солдат, они одно за другим отбросили предположения о демонах, бестиях, инфериях, зловредных фейри, кровавых магах и еретиках. Оставалась только версия о малефикарах, и она больше всего подходила. К тому же Армано утверждал, что его ручной мантикор нашел следы шамана, которые и привели их в село Кислые Крыжовники.   
Инквизиторка укрыла мантикора заклятием «маскировочный плащ», и они, отводя всем глаза, пробрались в самый высокий дом в этом селе. Жиенна не очень верила в успех, но Армано считал, что на гулянке шаман непременно должен себя проявить. Заодно нужно было проверить, не склоняются ли здесь к какому языческому культу. Через границу лежат еретическая Алевенда и языческая Сильвания, и их влияние на местных исключать было бы глупо.  
Жиенна запустила на площадь еще несколько поисковых огоньков.  
Манта перестал мурлыкать, поднял голову. Его уши с кисточками насторожились, глаза широко распахнулись. Он подполз к окошку, мягко, но требовательно подвинул Жиенну и уставился на толпу на площади. И глухо, почти неслышно зарычал.  
– Чего это он? – Жиенна на всякий случай приготовила оглушающее заклятие. Паладин поспешил ее успокоить:  
– Это он не тебе. Шамана наконец-то вычуял. Манта, киса, кто это?  
Мантикор пряданул ушами, чуть сместил голову. Его хвост с жалом поднялся, угрожающе покачиваясь над ним, но самый кончик жала еще прятался в пазухе. Затем хвост замер на мгновение, и двинулся медленно вправо, опустился пониже, словно указывая на что-то. И тут Жиенна поняла – и правда указывает.  
Возле костра слонялся мужичок невысокого роста, с пузиком, невзрачно одетый. Он вместе с другими подбрасывал в него хворост и сено, и ничем на первый (и на второй) взгляд не выделялся. Но когда инквизиторка посмотрела на него очень внимательно мистическим взором, то наконец заметила тонкое, сложное сплетение сил, окутывающих его словно коконом… а от этого кокона по всему селу словно паутина раскинулась.  
– Попался, сучий сын, – удовлетворенно сказала инквизиторка. – Надо же, и правда настоящий шаман, явно хорошо обученный. Так, давай выбираться отсюда. Народ уже порядком надышался дымом, большинство на нас внимания не обратит даже если глаза отводить не будем. Постараемся взять его без шума.  
Армано взялся за подбородок, тут же отдернул руку, наткнувшись на трехдневную щетину:   
– Как думаешь, поселяне знают, кто он такой?  
– Это тебя надо спрашивать, ты же салабриец и лучше меня должен знать местные нравы и обычаи, – Жиенна потянула ману.  
– На самом деле может быть как угодно. Думаю, они считают его знахарем или обычным колдуном… хотя нет. Тогда бы он хоть одеждой выделялся. Нет, не знают.  
– Тогда тем более надо действовать тихо и осторожно. Пошли.  
Все трое выбрались с чердака и, укрытые чарами и мороком, разошлись в три разные стороны. Манта крался как обычный кот, только очень большой. Его крылья были плотно прижаты к бокам, хвост опущен к земле. Жиенна постаралась укрыть его чарами получше и очень надеялась, что ему не взбредет в башку никакой дури, и он не нападет ни на кого, кроме шамана, да и на того не нападет без приказа Армано.  
Дальше всё пошло очень быстро.  
Армано, отводя глаза, прошел к центру площади, стараясь не натолкнуться на пляшущих одуревших поселян. Это было непросто, но удалось. И когда увидел, что Жиенна уже рядом с костром, а кончик Мантового хвоста подергивается точно позади шамана, вошел в транс и призвал очищение.  
Серебристое сияние пронеслось волной во все стороны. Шаманская паутина сил рвалась и ломалась под ее напором, словно настоящая паучья.   
В тот же миг Жиенна призвала огромный водяной шар прямо над костром. Бабахнуло паром, от костра отскочили все, кроме шамана, который был как раз занят каким-то колдовством и спохватился слишком поздно.   
Точный укол Мантового жала в шаманскую задницу стал завершающим штрихом.  
Поселяне так ничего и не поняли: паладин быстро скрутил сомлевшего шамана, взвалил себе на плечо и взялся за пояс Жиенны, а та левой рукой схватила Манту за ошейник, и тут же телепортировала всех во двор пограничной крепости.   
Дальнейшее следствие пришлось вести уже не ей: в крепости ожидали две инквизиторки, прибывшие ей на замену, штатная телепортистка Салабрийской коллегии, а также письмо из столицы с предписанием прибыть немедленно. Без всякого объяснения причин. Вздохнув, Жиенна быстро распрощалась с Армано, Мантой, капитаном гарнизона и его женой, с которыми успела подружиться, и отправилась вместе с телепортисткой в Овиеду, а оттуда – в столицу.


	3. Глава 2

Глава 2.  
Оливио  
В столицу первым добрался Оливио, его прямо на станции телепортов ждал старший паладин Джудо Манзони, который когда-то был наставником Оливио.  
Обменявшись поклонами и приветствиями, они молча сели в экипаж с золотыми акантами на алом поле на дверцах, и поехали к Соборному Храму. Оливио очень хотелось расспросить его, что вообще происходит, но он сдерживался. Рано или поздно всё равно расскажет.  
Возле Храма они выходить не стали, карета обогнула его, миновала несколько малых храмов и въехала закрытый двор Резиденции Понтификов. Там их провели в приемную Понтифиссы, где Джудо наконец сказал:  
– Садись, Оливио. Может, хочешь кофе или чая? Или чего покрепче?  
Оливио хотел отказаться, но вдруг почувствовал, что во рту пересохло. Выпитый давеча ром да еще дымные палочки давали о себе знать. И он попросил:  
– М-м, оранжада бы…  
Джудо дернул веревку звонка и велел тут же появившемуся послушнику-секретарю:  
– Принесите нам оранжада, пожалуйста.  
Кивнув, секретарь исчез. Ему, вообще-то, не по рангу было выполнять роль лакея, но, видно, круг посвященных в дело был очень ограниченным.  
– Что случилось, толком не знает никто, – сказал Джудо, когда принесли оранжад и секретарь вышел. – Сначала оборвалась связь с островом Кабо-Рока. Телепорты туда не работают, магическая почта тоже. Обзорные шары затянуты туманом или вообще не срабатывают. Потом прямо посреди зала собраний Большого ковена предметников раскрылся телепорт, и оттуда вывалились пять перепуганных почти до умопомрачения магиков. Всё, что они смогли рассказать, можно уложить в одну фразу: «На станции телепортов бабахнуло, столб света поднялся до небес, потом жахнуло землетрясение и поднялись огромные волны, а потоки сил сошли с ума». Продолжения они не стали ждать, телепортировались. Хотели сначала кто куда, но нашелся умный, который убедил остальных, что надо бы вообще-то начальству доложить. Потом появился еще один магик – боевой флотский, с одного из кораблей эскадры Альбусерке. Вице-адмирал Альбусерке уже два года как командует эскадрой, охраняющей Кабо-Рока, торговые пути патрулирует и заодно занимается морскими исследованиями. Маг рассказал, что взрыв на станции телепортов видно было далеко в море, адмирал приказал половине эскадры немедленно идти к острову… Дойти не успели: началось землетрясение и со дна моря быстро поднялись скалы, часть кораблей на них и разбилась, остальных разметало волнами – кого на те же скалы бросило, кого на берег. Оставшиеся корабли атаковало нечто из морских глубин. Сам маг был на одном из тех, которые разбились о скалы, по его словам, из всей команды уцелели только он и трое матросов. Он их перенес телепортом в Сиракко, там же и доложили адмиралу Ванцетти, а уж он отправил мага с докладом сюда, и сам прибыл. Сейчас у короля совещаются. Вестей от остальной эскадры Альбусерке нет больше никаких, с острова тоже.   
Джудо замолчал, Оливио же осушил махом полстакана:  
– Почему решили, что это Катастрофа? Не Прорыв?  
– Магия там сошла с ума. И мы не можем связаться ни с кем из тамошних паладинов в мистическом сне. А там было три паладина и две инквизиторки… Никто не отзывается… и поиск по крови тоже не срабатывает. Боюсь, что они приняли первый удар и их никого нет в живых… Иерофантиса Хранителя попыталась обратиться за помощью к благим морским фейри, но они все отказались: не могут туда проникнуть, Завеса темна и полна черного пламени, а вокруг острова они чуют что-то страшное, о чем даже говорить боятся.   
Оливио допил оранжад, налил еще, выпил стакан и сказал:  
– Понятно. Демоны… или древние боги. Причины… а, какая разница, какие причины. Наверняка магики с экспериментами доигрались, как в Эль-Пасо было, только хуже… Еще не решено, что со всем этим делать?  
– Добраться туда сейчас можно только по морю. Ни у кого из магов ориентиры на Кабо-Рока не срабатывают, никакие. Похоже, там либо всё разрушено землетрясением, либо магические потоки сбивают все настройки. Сейчас у короля обсуждают, сколько кораблей туда послать. Понятно, что нужна разведка, прежде чем предпринимать что-то посерьезнее. Вот нам и велели подыскать двоих паладинов с самыми подходящими для этой миссии способностями. Инквизиция тоже собирается кого-то предоставить. И ковен боевых магов.  
– Немного. Видно, пошлют один корабль, – Оливио нестерпимо захотелось разжечь дымную палочку, но он сдержался. Всё-таки приемная Понтифиссы. Вместо этого он взялся за четки. – Я бы послал только один. Нет смысла рисковать: группа кораблей будет более заметна, ее легче атаковать и труднее защищать. А паладины… выходит, я один из двух, догадываюсь почему. А кого выбрали из старших? Вас?  
– Тебя и выбрали, Оливио, – сказал Джудо. – Сегодня ночью ты пройдешь испытания на старшего паладина.  
Это было неожиданно, и в другое время Оливио бы удивился, но после новостей о Катастрофе на Кабо-Рока сил удивляться не было. Конечно, стать старшим паладином в тридцать пять лет – это еще никому не удавалось. Не только потому, что обычно к этому возрасту еще не было таких заслуг, но и потому, что просто не хватало умений, сил, опыта. Паладины постоянно совершенствуются в своем искусстве, и их мистические силы возрастают со временем. Обычный возраст посвящения в старшие – сорок-сорок пять лет. Считалось, что раньше пройти испытания просто не получится. Но если Джудо сказал, что Оливио их пройдет – значит, уверен в его способности сделать это.  
Раздумывая об этом, Оливио молчал, перебирая привешенные к поясу четки. Джудо продолжил:  
– Всё это случилось несколько дней назад. Мы долго совещались, думали, что и как делать… дольше тянуть с принятием решения нельзя. Слухи расходятся всё шире. И не только слухи – зона Катастрофы тоже расширяется. Сейчас срочная связь с Мартиникой идет через Альбан и курьерские корабли. Есть в ковене телепортистов несколько человек, способных перемещаться на движущиеся ориентиры, они прыгают с корабля на корабль, потом на Альбан… Но им становится это делать всё труднее. Через неделю, возможно, накроет и Альбан. Грандмастеры готовы отправить любое нужное число магов, мы готовы выставить, если потребуется, всех паладинов – но сначала нужна разведка. Мы должны как можно точнее знать, с чем имеем дело. Если повезет – то и разобраться на месте. Маги уже сейчас ковыряются в потоках сил вокруг Кабо-Рока, я завтра утром ухожу в Фейриё, и со мной дюжина наших кровных. Попробуем что-нибудь сделать оттуда… Надежды мало, конечно, но вдруг. Двор моей бабки готов помочь, кое-кто из других Дворов тоже.  
Наконец Оливио спросил:  
– Кого еще выбрали?  
– Джулио Пекорини.  
Оливио вздохнул. Манзони улыбнулся:  
– Удивлен?  
– М-м, не особенно. Он хороший храмовник, даже очень, но… Если с ним что-нибудь случится, его родители ведь не переживут. Они его очень любят, больше, наверное, чем всех остальных детей.  
– Нам нелегко было выбирать людей для этой миссии, поверь, Оливио. Я не хотел бы, чтобы и ты рисковал. Но, видится мне, вы с Джулио лучше всего для нее годитесь. Как по паладинским качествам, так и по человеческим. Думаю, инквизиторы и маги выберут кого-нибудь похожего на вас. А теперь – пойдем, получишь благословение Понтифиссы перед испытанием.

Выходя утром из Храма Девы, в алтарной части которого он провел всю ночь в мистическом испытании, Оливио подумал, что ведь никто из старших паладинов никогда не рассказывал о своем собственном испытании. И он сам тоже не станет. Не потому, что это какая-то запретная тайна – просто у каждого оно своё, особенное, и чужой опыт и советы тут пригодиться не могут. Рано или поздно его проходят все паладины (то есть если доживают до возраста, в котором можно попробовать пройти это испытание), и если не получилось в первый раз, то значит, что просто еще не время. Оливио, заходя в алтарную часть Храма, не слишком верил, что справится – ведь он еще молод, слишком молод. В хрониках Корпуса нет упоминаний о старших паладинах, не достигших сорока лет. Но испытание он прошел.  
На выходе его ждал кузнец Корпуса – один из тех, кто ковал мечи и делал для паладинов медальоны. Взяв медальон Оливио, он быстро выбил на оборотной стороне гравировку старшего паладина, пока сам Оливио, сидя на ступенях маленького храма, щурился на рассвет. Здесь было спокойно, умиротворенно, никакого намека, что где-то там – Катастрофа. Но на очень глубоком уровне чутья паладин все-таки ощущал тревожность, напряженность. Любая Катастрофа нарушает ткань бытия на всех уровнях реальности, не только на метафизическом. И если не вмешаться, то Катастрофа может перерасти в Затмение, а Затмение – стать концом Универсума. Творец не просто так разделил первичный хаос на Фейриё, Демонис, Инферно и мир людей, и не просто так ниспослал Откровение Пятерым, сделав их своими персонификациями, и не просто так противопоставил их всем остальным сверхсущностям. Пятеро когда-то были людьми, но каждый из них в эпоху Второго Затмения из отчаяния и невозможной надежды воззвал к Создателю, и он ответил, влив в каждого из Пятерых часть себя. Именно поэтому Второе Затмение не стало концом мира, и не породило Темные Времена, как Первое, после которого тысячу лет длились эти Темные Времена, полные торжества демонов и хтонических богов. В Откровении, записанном первым святым пророком Йохананом со слов Пятерых перед их переходом в божественные трансцендентные состояния, сказано, что Третье Затмение станет концом известного мира, оно сломает все границы, и Пятеро во плоти явятся в мир на последний бой с теми силами, что породят Третье Затмение. Все причастные Откровению будут призваны из посмертия на эту битву, и это будет последняя возможность искупить грехи предыдущих жизней. После этого мир или погибнет (и в таком случае спасутся только причастные, искупившие грехи), или обновится и переродится в новом качестве. Но при этом в Откровении же сказано, что долг каждого причастного – противостоять всем попыткам устроить Третье Затмение, ибо такова воля Создателя – эти слова Йоханан записал пять раз, заканчивая ими все пять частей Откровения. Каковы же конечные цели Создателя, не ведает никто. Но вряд ли в них есть возвращение Универсума в первичный хаос – не зря же обещано обновление мира.   
А раз так – надо исполнять завет и противостоять Третьему Затмению.  
От этих размышлений паладина отвлек кузнец, закончивший работу. Оливио поблагодарил его уважительным поклоном, и надел медальон, прислушался к ощущениям. Мастер спросил:  
– Ну как, сеньор?  
– Даже не знаю, посвященный, – признался Оливио. – Вроде всё по-прежнему.  
– Значит, всё в порядке, – улыбнулся кузнец, и принялся собирать свою переносную кузню. – Удачи вам, и да хранят вас Пятеро.  
Оливио еще раз поклонился. 

Когда он прибыл к станции телепортов, то увидел там мрачного Джулио, сидящего на чемоданчике, и не менее мрачную Жиенну, легонько пинающую свой саквояж. Заметив Оливио, Джулио встал, а инквизиторка оставила саквояж в покое.  
– Рада видеть тебя, – сказала Жиенна и дружески щелкнула ногтем по шитью на воротнике его новенького мундирного кафтана, который Оливио выдали после испытания. – Поздравляю. Ты, наверное, первый в истории Корпуса такой молодой старший паладин.  
– Возможно, – Оливио приподнял перед ней шляпу в легком жесте вежливости. – И я рад тебя видеть. И тебя, Джулио.   
Тот улыбнулся вымученно:  
– Взаимно. Мои поздравления, – он потеребил пестрый шелковый платок, который носил вместо форменного шарфа, и пожаловался:  
– Выдернули меня из отпуска… И толком даже не рассказали, что вообще происходит. Только сейчас Жиенна меня просветила.   
– Мы еще кого-то ждем? – Оливио огляделся. В такую рань в зале ожидания станции никого еще не было. – Ты, Жиенна, с нами за мага или за инквизиторку?   
– И то, и то, – ухмыльнулась она. – Хотели сначала отправить от боевых магов Джорхе Дельгадо, а от нас – Иоланду, но потом решили, что чем меньше народу, тем лучше. Потому я и с вами. А сейчас ждем курьера от короля с пакетами.   
Не успела она это сказать, как в зал быстрым шагом вошел человек в ливрее курьера, и с поклоном подал Оливио два пакета, оба с королевскими печатями:  
– Сеньор, этот пакет передадите в Вальядино капитану брига «Черная Баньши» Умберто Персано, а этот – для вас.   
– Значит, я должен сам передать приказ капитану? – уточнил Оливио. Курьер покачал головой:  
– Ему сообщили уже по линии адмиралтейства. А это – отдельные предписания. Свой пакет вы можете вскрыть, когда захотите, капитан должен вскрыть в вашем присутствии при получении. Желательно, чтобы при этом присутствовали и остальные офицеры его команды. И не забудьте в Вальядино заглянуть в канцелярию, заберете сумки с припасами и снаряжением.  
Оливио кивнул:  
– Понял. В таком случае мы отправляемся.  
– Удачи, сеньоры, сеньора! Да хранят вас Пятеро, – курьер поклонился и прижал пальцы ко лбу в молитвенном жесте.

В Вальядино они наведались в тамошнюю Канцелярию, забрали снаряжение, а потом позавтракали в одной из тратторий в центре города, недалеко от станции телепортов. Спешка спешкой, Катастрофа – Катастрофой, а позавтракать было необходимо. По крайней мере Оливио – вчерашний «загул», жуткие новости и ночное испытание утром вылились в похмелье, что с ним вообще-то бывало очень, очень редко. Джулио и Жиенна прекрасно всё поняли, но ничего не сказали. К счастью, двум чашкам крепчайшего кофе, тарелке спагетти с дарами моря в сливочном соусе и большой сырной нарезке удалось поправить дело, и Оливио почувствовал себя если не хорошо, то во всяком случае довольно сносно. Оставив инквизиторку и Джулио в траттории угощаться десертами, Оливио сбегал в соседнюю парикмахерскую с мыльней, которую держали два полутилвит-тега. Там он быстро помылся, его волосы, лицо и руки привели в порядок, и в тратторию он вернулся уже в совсем хорошем настроении. Даже несмотря на предстоящее дело. Оглядев его, Жиенна усмехнулась и сказала:  
– Вот что значит плайясолец: вкусно поел, в цирюльню сходил, духами надушился – и готов к чему угодно.  
Оливио слегка небрежно отсалютовал ей, оставил на столике десяток реалов за завтрак, поднял свой саквояж и здоровенную сумку с припасом и снаряжением:  
– Это точно. Ну, идем искать этот бриг, «Черную Баньши». Военный порт недалеко отсюда, через две улицы начинается.  
В военном порту Вальядино им пришлось долго ехать в наемном экипаже вдоль причалов, выискивая нужный корабль. Разглядывая стоящие на якорях суда, Джулио спросил:  
– А бриг – это большой корабль?  
– Нет, – Оливио с сожалением отвел взгляд от красавца-фрегата, мимо которого они сейчас проезжали. – Двадцать или двадцать четыре пушки, две мачты, человек сто команды самое большее. Скорее меньше, зависит от числа пушек и того, для каких задач его используют. Если нет морской пехоты, то там вообще может быть три-четыре десятка. И скорость у него без магического усиления парусов тоже не очень большая.  
– Почему ты думаешь, что магического усиления не будет? – спросила Жиенна.  
– Там, куда мы отправляемся, с магией творится полная х… хрень, разве тебе не сказали?  
– Сказали. Сказали, что меня выбрали потому, что я магичка и инквизиторка одновременно, и могу пользоваться маной разными способами, в отличие от обычных магов. Но ведь на пути туда с магией порядок. Почему бы на парусах и не быть усилению?  
Оливио усмехнулся:  
– Потому что в отличие от нашего начальства, флотское для этого дела выбирало не самых подходящих людей и лучший корабль, а скорее наоборот.  
– Это твои предположения или ты знаешь? – прищурилась инквизиторка. Паладин пожал плечами:  
– Предположения. Но… а, сейчас всё равно увидим сами. Кажется, мы нашли эту «Черную Баньши». Дева, ну и странное же корыто… Название ему дали очень подходящее.  
Не разбирающиеся в кораблях инквизиторка и Джулио, увидев искомый бриг, не могли не согласиться с Оливио. Было в «Черной Баньши» что-то такое… неустроенное, неряшливое, неаккуратное. Может, виной тому была носовая фигура в виде растрепанной женщины в саване, вырезанная из дерева и потемневшая от времени. Или общие обводы корпуса, слишком массивного для двух относительно невысоких мачт. Или, может, слишком ярко блестели медные части такелажа при неровно убранных парусах. Или такое впечатление создавали сушащиеся на леерах серые нижние панталоны и портянки. Или, может, дело было в том, что к трапу «Черной Баньши» четыре пошатывающихся матроса с опухшими рожами волокли за руки и ноги пятого, грязного и в доску пьяного, а у самого трапа на перевернутой бочке сидел еще один матрос и лениво ковырялся в носу, потягивая мутное пойло из бутылки.  
– Подождем здесь, – сказал Оливио, когда они вылезли из экипажа и зашли на причал. – Капитана и старших офицеров на борту явно нет.  
– С чего ты взял? – Жиенна неприязненно оглядела и корабль, и группку пьяниц, и матроса на бочке. – Потому что караульный хлещет на посту? А что мешает ему это делать при капитане? Сдается мне, на этом корыте что команда, что капитан друг друга стоят…  
– Это военный флот, Жиенна. Дисциплине… или хотя бы ее видимости здесь придают большое значение. Каким бы ни был капитан раздолбаем, но в его присутствии ее стараются соблюдать – или делать вид. Конечно, бывает, что команда капитана не уважает совсем, но, думаю, что такого капитана адмиралтейство все-таки бы для нашей задачи не выбрало, не полные же они идиоты. Судя по тому, что медные части так блестят, их постоянно надраивают… в наказание. Если бы капитана не уважали, то наказание бы исполняли кое-как.  
Джулио, глядя на то, как пьяницы пытаются затащить приятеля по трапу, с матюками и богохульствами роняют его и сами валятся в воду между бортом и причальной стенкой, вздохнул:  
– Теперь я понимаю, Оливио, почему в той гардемаринской школе были такие мерзкие нравы. Неудивительно.  
– Традиции, – саркастично усмехнулся старший паладин. – Подозреваю, в армии то же самое.  
– Нет, – возразила Жиенна. – В армии порядка куда как больше. По крайней мере в тех гарнизонах, где доводилось служить моим родителям. Хотя своих идиотских традиций там тоже хватает.  
На это Оливио только пожал плечами.

Джулио  
Ждать не пришлось слишком долго: минут через пятнадцать на причале появился мужчина лет сорока во флотском мундире с капитанскими петлицами, типичный плайясолец на вид, и с ним еще пятеро в мундирах с разными знаками различия. Увидев паладинов и инквизиторку, они остановились, переглянулись, потом капитан подошел к ним, пристально глядя на Оливио.  
Тот тоже на него внимательно смотрел. Жиенна и Джулио почувствовали, как между капитаном и Оливио возникает и нарастает напряжение.  
Наконец капитан сказал:  
– Стало быть, это вы те самые особые персоны, которых я должен взять на борт и с которыми должен отбыть туда, куда мне означенные особые персоны укажут. Ну что ж. Капитан военного флота его величества Умберто Персано к вашим услугам, сеньоры, сеньора, – он поднял к своей двууголке руку ладонью вниз, не касаясь ею шляпы, как принято во флоте.   
Оливио отсалютовал в ответ по-паладински, коснувшись двумя пальцами кокарды на шляпе:  
– Паладин Оливио Вальяверде и Альбино, сеньор.  
За ним по всей форме представились Джулио и Жиенна. Капитан Умберто, услышав фамилию Джулио, с любопытством глянул на него, но ничего не сказал, скользнул восхищенным взглядом по Жиенне, и снова уставился на Оливио.  
– И куда же мы должны отбыть, сеньор? – с едва уловимым сарказмом поинтересовался он.   
Оливио, сохраняя непроницаемую физиономию, сказал:  
– Об этом не на причале, сеньор. У меня для вас есть пакет, полагаю, там вы найдете более подробные указания, чем те, что вам выдали в адмиралтействе. Надеюсь, для меня и моих спутников приготовлены каюты?  
Глядя прямо в лицо паладину, капитан слегка скривил губы, процедил:  
– Прошу прощения, сеньор, но меня не предупредили, что с вами будет дама, потому каюта только одна. У нас не слишком большое судно, как вы, должно быть, уже заметили. Это, сеньор, если вы не знаете, бриг водоизмещением четыреста семьдесят тонн. У меня под началом восемьдесят человек команды, и помимо их размещения мне где-то нужно распределять еще и боеприпас с провиантом. Так что придется вам, сеньоры, либо оставить даму на берегу, либо разделить каюту на троих. Впрочем, какая вам разница, ваши обеты делают вас совершенно безопасными для дамы.  
Джулио сжал челюсти и побледнел. Очень хотелось сказать что-нибудь едкое, но он сдержался. Жиенна окинула капитана долгим, изучающим взглядом, словно собиралась его раздеть и отпрепарировать живьем. Капитан едва заметно вздрогнул. Оливио спокойно смотрел ему в глаза, и к паладинским умениям не прибегал. Но Умберто почему-то отвел взгляд первым. И только тогда Оливио сказал, снова приложив два пальца к кокарде:  
– Благодарю за разъяснение, сеньор капитан. Мы можем удовольствоваться и одной каютой на троих, если у вашего собрекарго найдется что-нибудь, из чего можно сделать занавеску для дамы. А если нет – то у вас есть шесть часов для пополнения всех недостающих припасов, в том числе и необходимых для текущих ремонтов деревянной части и починки парусов.  
Капитан едва слышно скрипнул зубами, но сказать ничего не успел: из-за его спины высунулся низкорослый толстячок-кьянталусец с красным носом заслуженного пьяницы и с обидой сказал:  
– Сеньор паладин, нам не нужно пополнять припасы, у нас всё, что требуется, есть. И уж подавно найдется кусок парусины и полдесятка гвоздей для сеньоры.  
При этих его словах у капитана задергались уголки рта, словно он очень хотел засмеяться и в то же время очень боялся это сделать. Двое из офицеров явно перепугались, а двое тоже едва сдерживали хихиканье. Собрекарго вдруг зажал рот рукой и испуганными глазами уставился на инквизиторку.  
Оливио слегка приподнял бровь:  
– Надеюсь, именно это не понадобится никому из нас… и вас.   
Собрекарго выдохнул и поспешил спрятаться за спины других офицеров. Капитан всё-таки улыбнулся уголками рта:  
– Пусть боги услышат вас, сеньор. В таком случае, если у вас нет возражений, прошу на борт.  
Вблизи «Черная Баньши» производила, как ни странно, менее гнетущее впечатление, чем с набережной. По крайней мере было видно, что корабль содержат в порядке, поддерживают чистоту и слушаются капитана и офицеров, даже несмотря на обилие пьяниц и всяческих отбросов в команде. Караульный матрос на бочке успел куда-то спрятать бутылку и теперь стоял навытяжку у трапа, слегка покачиваясь. Несколько других матросов вылавливали пьяных сотоварищей, спустив им тросы с причала и с борта. Наверху на палубе стремительно бегали, сдергивая с лееров белье.  
Капитан остановился у трапа, наблюдая за попытками выловить пьяниц. Потом шагнул к краю причала, наклонился:  
– Джузеппе еще не потонул?  
– Нет, сеньор капитан! – вразнобой донеслось оттуда, и над причалом показалась чья-то мокрая, облепленная водорослями голова.  
– Жаль. Пять плетей и десять часов карцера ему, жрать до утра не давать. Остальным – драить гальюны и бак вне очереди, – он выпрямился и обратился к матросу-караульному:  
– А тебе, Гуччо, перенести в боковую каюту стульчак и умывальник, и закрепить в раковине как следует! И занавески там же сделаешь, сеньор Гаспаро тебе выдаст что требуется. С нами отправляется дама, так что расстарайся ради сеньоры инквизиторки.   
Караульный, икнув, промямлил:  
– Есть, сеньор капитан!   
Капитан принялся подниматься по трапу, Оливио, сохраняя каменное выражение на лице, пошел за ним. Следом шли Джулио и Жиенна, а затем остальные офицеры команды.  
На палубе было чисто, белье с лееров уже успели поснимать. На шканцах два матроса шуровали швабрами, на носу кого-то уже пороли линьками. Словом, при появлении капитана и офицеров тут же развернулась бурная деятельность.  
– Сеньоры, сеньора… пока вам обустраивают каюту, прошу в кают-компанию, – капитан распахнул дверь кормовой надстройки, где на кораблях обычно и располагаются помещения для офицеров и важных пассажиров.   
Внутри ощутимо пованивало сложной смесью всего: немытых тел, нестираной одежды, морской соли и водорослей, пережаренного масла, спиртного, сортира, лазарета и много чего еще. Жиенна недовольно повела своим выдающимся салабрийским носом, наморщила его, но ничего не сказала. Капитан и офицеры, похоже, это заметили. Вообще они, как видел Джулио, испытывали по отношению к инквизиторке сложные чувства: с одной стороны, были очарованы ее красотой (а в тридцать четыре Жиенна стала еще красивее, чем была в юные годы), с другой – явно побаивались, инквизиторка же. Да еще и беллатриса. С третьей были недовольны ее присутствием. Впрочем, присутствием паладинов они были тоже не слишком-то довольны.  
– Прошу, сеньоры, сеньора, – капитан предложил им садиться за стол и сам занял кресло во главе. Оливио выбрал место напротив него, Джулио сел слева, а Жиенна – справа. Офицеры расселись по бокам стола. – Вы сказали, у вас есть для меня пакет.  
Оливио вынул из саквояжа объемистый пакет и толкнул его по столу к капитану:  
– Извольте. Вам предписано открыть его при нас и старших офицерах.  
– Вижу, – буркнул Умберто, глядя на надпись на обертке и четыре печати: короля, гранд-адмирала Ванцетти, вице-адмирала Оливейры и контр-адмирала Расканти, к эскадре которого и была приписана «Черная Баньши».

Умберто  
Дело и впрямь было серьезнее, чем он думал. Когда вчера вечером его вызвали в адмиралтейство и передали приказ готовиться к экспедиции, Умберто решил, что посылают с какой-то шпионской миссией. Такое он уже несколько раз делал. «Черную Баньши» вообще частенько использовали для каких-нибудь грязных, неприятных задач, видимо, сказывалась репутация экипажа. Так что ничего необычного в том, чтобы взять на борт неких персон, доставить этих персон куда персоны скажут, а потом забрать обратно (если будет кого забирать обратно), Умберто поначалу не углядел. Когда же он увидел, что эти персоны – паладины и инквизиторка, тут же и почуял, что всё это пахнет проблемами. Да еще один из этих паладинов – Оливио. Точно жди неприятностей. А теперь… когда ему вручили пакет с таким количеством важных печатей, Умберто окончательно уверился, что дело – дрянь.  
Он вскрыл пакет кортиком, сломал сургуч печатей и вытряхнул содержимое на стол. Два листка гербовой бумаги, сложенные вдвое, и карта. Отодвинув пока карту в сторону, Умберто развернул гербовую бумагу. На первом листке был приказ, подписанный королем и адмиралом Ванцетти: отправляться куда следует, подчиняться приказам паладинов и инквизиторки во всём, что не касается непосредственного управления кораблем, командой и ведения обычного морского боя. В случае успешного завершения миссии Умберто был обещан под командование корвет или место первого помощника командора на линейном корабле – на выбор. На втором листке было всё то же самое, только для офицеров, и тоже с обещаниями перевода в более приличные места службы, с прощением всех прегрешений, за которые они угодили на «Черную Баньши».  
Умберто передал офицерам приказы, карту придвинул к себе, но разворачивать не стал. Посмотрел на Оливио, досадуя, что не может ничего понять по его непроницаемому лицу. И сказал:  
– Итак, мы должны вам подчиняться, сеньор… Вальяверде. Хм. Не сочтете ли невежливым, если я поинтересуюсь вашим чином в Паладинском Корпусе? Вы, надеюсь, хотя бы лейтенант? Капитану военного корабля негоже подчиняться рядовому паладину. Я, конечно, выполню приказ его величества, но… команда отнесется к этому с подозрением. Субординация для простых матросов очень важна.  
Умберто еще по гардемаринской школе помнил, что Оливио был очень гордым и довольно высокомерным – видимо, из-за происхождения. То, что Оливио попер против Стансо и прочих, вызывало, с одной стороны, у него уважение. А с другой – недоумение: неужели Оливио такой дурак и не понимает, какие в Ийхос дель Маре нравы? Неужели не понимает, что таковы правила игры и им нужно подчиниться, тогда и задница будет цела, и сам уже через год начнешь другими командовать. Теперь Умберто понимал, что собственное достоинство для Оливио было важнее правил, а нравы в гардемаринской школе вызывали у него резкое неприятие. Но тогда зачем он вообще пошел туда?  
Сейчас он не удержался от того, чтобы не ткнуть гордеца Оливио шпилькой. Но паладин лишь чуть прищурил свои зеленые глаза:  
– В Паладинском Корпусе нет чинов, сеньор капитан. Паладинский Корпус – это братство посвященных, духовно-рыцарский орден. У нас есть только статусы, зависящие от личных достижений, умений и заслуг. Лейтенанты и капитаны в Корпусе – это не воинские чины, а административные должности.  
– Вот как, – ухмыльнулся краем рта Умберто. – В таком случае, каков ваш статус, сеньор Вальяверде? Полагаю, все эти ваши статусы всё равно так или иначе соответствуют привычным армейским и флотским чинам.   
Штурман и лейтенант морской пехоты переглянулись. Им явно не нравилось затеянное Умберто выяснение вопроса о том, кто кому должен кланяться. Собрекарго и лейтенант-артиллерист делали вид, будто их это не касается. Медик смотрел на капитана с недоумением. Все пятеро явно не поддерживали эту Умбертову пикировку. Но капитан и не нуждался в их одобрении, еще чего. Хватит и того, что он перед начальством прикрывает жопы этих пьяниц, дебоширов, развратников и контрабандистов.  
– Извольте, сеньор капитан, – сильнее прищурился Оливио. И улыбнулся. – Если вас так интересует, не зазорно ли вам подчиняться моим приказам, так и быть, разъясню вам. Я – старший паладин-храмовник по особым делам, облеченный Правом Наказания, – он коснулся золотого завитка на своем воротнике. – Если сравнивать с флотскими чинами, то это что-то вроде командора. Такой расклад вас устраивает?  
– Более чем, – буркнул Умберто. Вот уж чего не ожидал, так это того, что Оливио окажется старше по чинам. С другой стороны… а что тут удивительного. Если у них в Корпусе другие порядки, не как во флоте, и важны личные качества, а не умения выслуживаться перед начальством и лизать ему жопу, то Оливио там должен себя чувствовать как рыба в воде. И от этой мысли Умберто ощутил одновременно и тоску, и острую зависть.  
– Я рад, что мы решили этот вопрос, – перестал щуриться и улыбаться Оливио, и его красивое лицо враз посуровело. – Теперь к делу. Разверните карту, сеньор капитан.  
Умберто тут же развернул и пожал плечами. Это была карта окрестностей острова Кабо-Рока, с течениями, глубинами и прочим. И на ней были от руки начерканы какие-то отметки. Приглядевшись к ним, капитан присвистнул:  
– Это что вообще? Рифы? Течения? Но откуда… мы патрулировали там два месяца назад, всё было как обычно.  
Штурман потянул к себе карту, достал лорнет и принялся ее разглядывать.  
Оливио сказал:  
– С тех пор кое-что изменилось. Сеньоры. То, что я сейчас скажу, команде знать не следует. По крайней мере пока. Заметьте, я не требую с вас никаких клятв, полагаюсь на ваше благоразумие. В конце концов, мы все на одном корабле.  
Умберто уставился на инквизиторку, чтобы не смотреть на Оливио. Жиенна перехватила его взгляд, и капитан ощутил спиной холодок, спешно опустил глаза.  
– На острове Кабо-Рока случилась Катастрофа. Сначала магическая, затем – метафизическая. Это вызвало землетрясение, рельеф дна изменился, течения – тоже. Карта неточная. Всё, что на ней отмечено – это обрывочные сведения, всей картины никто не знает. Я, признаться, даже не понимаю, зачем вам прислали эту карту, она может совершенно не соответствовать истинному положению дел… поэтому не особо на нее полагайтесь.  
– Если там стряслась п…проблема, – проговорил морской пехотинец, вовремя спохватившись, что ругаться при даме не следует. – Почему туда отправляют корабль? Не проще ли было отправить вас телепортом и…  
– Телепорты туда не работают, – вместо Оливио сказала инквизиторка. – Никакие. Кстати, сеньоры, ваша ругань меня нисколько не смутит, если только это не богохульства.  
Морпех к удивлению Умберто покраснел.  
– Если телепорты не работают… то магия там не работает тоже? – уточнил собрекарго, который, похоже, от новостей резко протрезвел. – У нас же запас воды и половина припаса к х… хренам испортится.  
– Работает ли там магия и как именно – этого никто не знает, – пожала плечами инквизиторка, и Умберто поймал себя на том, что пялится на ее грудь, затянутую алым кожаным жилетом. – Выясним на месте.   
– Ваша задача, сеньоры – доставить нас к острову, – продолжил Оливио. – Есть все основания считать, что Катастрофа погубила эскадру контр-адмирала Альбусерке. По крайней мере никаких вестей от него нет до сих пор, а прошла уже неделя. Что там сейчас происходит, не знает никто. Если нам доведется на пути столкнуться с чем-то необычным, тогда я и буду отдавать приказы, которым должны беспрекословно следовать все. А до того на ваши права никто покушаться не будет.  
Умберто не стал никак отвечать на эту шпильку. Глянул на молчавшего всё время паладина Пекорини. Тот сидел с отрешенным лицом, словно был не здесь, а где-то в другом, куда более приятном месте. Да и вообще он смотрелся в грубой обстановке кают-компании «Черной Баньши» совершенно неуместно: слишком какой-то утонченный и легкомысленный, что ли. Умберто никак не мог понять, отчего у него возникло такое впечатление от паладина Пекорини. То ли из-за пестрого платочка на его шее, то ли из-за висячих сережек в виде листочков и цветочков, то ли из-за русых локонов, спускавшихся на плечи из-под сдвинутого набок берета. Даже изящный красавец Оливио выглядел намного серьезнее и солиднее, чем этот, простите боги, паладин. Причем в платочке, сережках и локонах самих по себе не было ничего особенного – вон, у того же Оливио в правом ухе две серьги, золотое колечко, которое, как Умберто помнил, тот носил еще в гардемаринской школе, и маленькая черно-белая бусинка на винте. Да и шарф на Вальяверде довольно изысканный, хоть и кремово-белого цвета в тон манжет сорочки. А вот все-таки Пекорини выглядел легкомысленным утонченным повесой, а Оливио – нет.  
– Что ж, сеньоры, благодарю за разъяснение, – сказал Умберто. – Отбываем через час. И предлагаю вам, сеньор Оливио, вечером разделить со мной, хм, чай в моей каюте.   
На это Оливио удивленно выгнул бровь, но отказываться не стал.


	4. Глава 3

Глава 3.  
Жиенна  
Каюта, которую отвели для паладинов и инквизиторки, располагалась по правому борту в кормовой части, и явно предназначалась для важных пассажиров. Две двухъярусных деревянных кровати с откидными решеточками на бортиках, прикрепленный к стенке комод, вешалки, зеркало и стол со скамьями, тоже приделанный к полу. К палубе, поправила себя инквизиторка, оглядывая каюту. В углу у самого борта была маленькая дверка. За ней оказалась выступающая наружу фигурная пристройка с застекленными стенками, а в ней – латунный умывальник с бачком над ним и стульчак в виде латунного же ведра с воронкой вместо дна и положенным на ободок деревянным кольцом.  
– Это что? – поинтересовалась Жиенна, в общем-то уже догадавшись и сама.   
– Эта пристройка называется «раковина», – пояснил Оливио, запихивая саквояж под койку с правой стороны каюты. – Слева такая же торчит, там капитанские удобства. Так что надо какую-то занавеску прицепить, чтобы Умберто на тебя не пялился. Вообще, нам повезло, что ты с нами. Иначе б нам отвели каюту попроще и без удобств, пришлось бы в общий гальюн на нос бегать.  
– А там что, совсем плохо? – Джулио снял берет и повесил его на крючок вешалки. – Хуже, чем этот подвесной сортир?  
– Еще как, – ухмыльнулся Оливио. – Если тебе интересно, можешь как-нибудь сходить посмотреть.  
– Пф-ф-ф, – скривился Джулио. – Знаешь, Оливио, я вот на корабле первый раз в жизни и еще толком тут не осмотрелся, но уже понимаю, что ни за что бы не хотел быть моряком. Воняет, тесно, гальюны эти… еда тут тоже наверняка ужасная. Компания отвратная, нравы жестокие… Что в этом такого притягательного, что ты ради этого когда-то в Ийхос дель Маре пошел?  
Жиенну тоже это интересовало, и она глянула на Оливио. Тот пожал плечами:  
– Трудно сказать. Я люблю море. И корабли. С одной стороны корабль – это свобода. С другой – суровая дисциплина, без которой в море пропадешь… А море – это бескрайний простор, стихия, прекрасная и ужасная одновременно. И ты с одной стороны полностью в ее власти, а с другой – покоряешь ее. Я не думал о неудобствах вроде гальюнов, солонины, вони и качки. Не знаю, Джулио. Мои плайясольские предки отдавали морю полжизни, а многие – и всю. И я хотел так же. Но… сталось как сталось, я не жалею.   
– Кажется, я тебя понимаю, – сказала Жиенна, задумчиво глядя на Оливио. – Море – это как магия. Есть в них что-то общее… Вот это – то, что ты говорил о стихии, прекрасной и ужасной, владеющей тобой и тобой же покоряемой. Морским магом, наверное, интересно быть. Но меня бы не взяли.  
– Почему вдруг? – удивился Джулио. – Ну, ты же боевой маг и заклинать тоже умеешь. Как раз то, что здесь, мне кажется, и нужно.  
– Я женщина, во флот женщин не берут, Джулио. Даже магичек, – усмехнулась Жиенна.  
– С чего бы? – еще больше удивился Джулио. – В армию берут, а во флот – нет, как это так…  
– С давних времен дурная примета – женщина на борту, – Оливио пощупал белье на койке, принюхался к нему и вздохнул. – Считалось, что морские богини ревнивы… и если в те времена случалось женщине плыть на корабле, то ни в коем случае нельзя было никому из мужчин с ней любиться. Даже ее мужу. И сейчас тоже на пассажирских судах делают отдельные каюты для мужчин и женщин. Церковь это считает суеверием, но моряков не перешибешь. Суевернее их только, по-моему, горняки.   
– Значит, я – дурная примета? – возмутилась Жиенна. Это ей совсем не понравилось. – Понятно, отчего и у капитана, и у офицеров рожи были такие недовольные.  
– Ты инквизиторка, ты не можешь быть дурной приметой, наоборот, – сказал Оливио. – Полагаю, капитан и его офицеры были недовольны потому, что опасались, как бы к тебе не начал цепляться кто из матросни, и тем самым не навлек бы гнев Девы. Моряки ведь считают Ее святых Марину, Аглаю, Галену и Николо своими покровителями, а военные моряки – и саму Деву.  
– Ясно. А кстати… что всё это значило – про парусину и гвозди? Отчего они испугались, когда тот толстый офицеришка это ляпнул? – Жиенна тоже пощупала постель и скривилась: белье было вроде бы чистым, но каким-то затхлым.  
– А. Ну, собрекарго, естественно, ничего такого не имел в виду, но просто когда кого-то хоронят в море, то к каждой руке и ноге привязывают по здоровенному корабельному гвоздю, и еще один вкладывают в рот, а потом тело зашивают в парусину, цепляют к ногам ядро или якорь, и бросают в пучину. По старинному поверью, гвозди нужны для того, чтобы морская нечисть не завладела телом. Ну и для дополнительной тяжести, конечно. Ведь эти гвозди имеют почти фут в длину.  
Жиенна рассмеялась:  
– Понятно. Надеюсь, это и правда никому из нас не понадобится. Знаешь, в Сальме говорят, что если кого при жизни похоронили, тому жить долго-долго.  
На это Оливио только грустно улыбнулся – видно, вспомнил собственную могилу-кенотаф, которую ему соорудил папаша, когда всем объявил, что Оливио утонул в море.  
В дверь загремели, Джулио ее открыл, и в каюте появился Гуччо, давешний матрос-караульный с плотницким ящиком в одной руке и свертком парусины в другой:  
– Сеньоры, эта… капитан велел занавески сделать.  
– Делай, – махнула рукой Жиенна. – И поживее, любезный. Я устала и хочу отдохнуть спокойно.  
Она намеренно подпустила в голос холодка и высокомерия, и матрос нервно вздрогнул. Всё-таки иногда мрачная репутация инквизиторок бывает полезной.  
Занавеску он и правда сделал быстро: просто прибил ее дюжиной гвоздей к продольной потолочной балке, отделив левую часть каюты с койкой, которую выбрала себе Жиенна. Подергав эту «штору», Жиенна осталась довольна, и велела прицепить кусок парусины и внутри «раковины». Матрос и это выполнил, после чего был отпущен с миром и инквизиторским благословением. Благословение он принял с превеликим удовольствием.   
Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Оливио, ухмыляясь, сказал:  
– Смотри, завтра к тебе за благословениями очередь выстроится. Тут, как мне кажется, экипаж набирали из самых последних отбросов, у каждого куча грешков имеется.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – Жиенна скинула верхний кафтан облачения и повесила его на вешалку, зашла за занавеску, свой меч положила на пол возле койки, расшнуровала ботинки, расстегнула жилет, и улеглась поверх одеяла. – Я и правда устала, парни. Вас-то из отпуска выдернули, а меня – с выезда. Две недели по чащам, буеракам, пустырям и скальным останцам в поисках шамана-малефикара лазала. Так что я немного подремлю, к обеду разбудите. Надеюсь, мы тем обедом хоть не отравимся…

Джулио  
Когда Жиенна сказала, что хочет поспать, Оливио тоже почувствовал, что устал. Бессонная ночь и предшествовавший ей загул не прошли бесследно. Так что он снял кафтан, перевязь, разулся и улегся на нижнюю койку. Сказал:  
– Джулио, я тоже подремлю.   
– А мне что делать? – нервно и немного растерянно спросил Джулио. Ему не нравился ни этот корабль, ни его капитан, ни тем более команда корабля.  
– А что хочешь. Мы здесь очень важные персоны, так что, думаю, ты смело можешь ходить по всему кораблю и везде совать свой нос.   
– Не уверен, что мне именно этого хочется, – вздохнул Джулио. – Но, пожалуй, так и сделаю. Надеюсь, эти головорезы не попытаются скинуть меня за борт или придушить где-нибудь в темном углу.  
– Даже если попытаются, ты знаешь, что с этим делать, – сказал Оливио и отвернулся к стенке, свернувшись калачиком.   
– Вот именно. Еще убью кого-нибудь ненароком, – Джулио надел берет, мундирный кафтан и натянул перчатки.  
Оливио зевнул изящно и, не поворачиваясь, ответил:  
– Полагаю, капитан ничуть не расстроится…  
На это Джулио только хмыкнул, вспомнив сцену на причале. Снял перевязь с мечом и повесил на вешалку. Вышел из каюты, прикрыв дверь, и пошел для начала на корму, на верхнюю часть надстройки. Он понятия не имел, как и что здесь называется. Подозревал, что если начнет спрашивать, то матросня станет над ним ржать. Но Джулио Пекорини уже давно не боялся чужих насмешек, во всяком случае, насмешек тех, чье мнение для него не имело никакой ценности. Вот если бы товарищи по Корпусу стали над ним смеяться, это было бы очень обидно. Или родня. Но у них уже давно не было никаких поводов для этого. Прошли те времена, и безвозвратно, когда Джулио считался «бараном» и безнадежным раздолбаем. На его счету были десятки сложных храмовничьих заданий, несколько особых благодарностей от короля и от понтифиссы, четыре малых и два больших наградных знака за разные дела. Один из малых, кстати, был получен еще во время учебы, когда, будучи младшим паладином, Джулио поборол закоренелого малефикара-демонолога, пленил его и передал инквизиции. Правда, сделал он это с помощью Кернунна, владыки сидов, но… как верно тогда сказал его наставник Ринальдо Чампа – мало кому из паладинов удается, во-первых, призвать на помощь великого фейского короля, и во-вторых, ничего ему при этом не задолжать.   
Прогуляться по кораблю Джулио решил не только из любопытства. Ведь им предстоит провести на этой посудине неделю, а то и больше – как повезет. Он помнил, что морской путь до Кабо-Рока из Вальядино составлял как раз неделю в среднем. При условии попутного ветра и хорошей погоды. Два дня – дойти до пролива Великие Столпы, соединяющего Лазурное море с Серединным океаном. И пять дней – до острова Кабо-Рока. И неизвестно еще сколько времени провести там… Джулио понимал, что по сути они отправляются в неизвестность, и всякие мелочи в этом очень важны. Словом, он хотел присмотреться к кораблю и команде. И кому, как не ему, этим заняться? Оливио всю прошедшую ночь проходил Испытание, и ему необходимо отдохнуть. И Жиенне тоже.   
И потом, Джулио посчитал, что именно он лучше всего и годится для того, чтобы выяснить, что за люди в экипаже, какие настроения у них и вообще насколько всё плохо.   
Наверху кормовой надстройки стоял у руля матрос, торчала тумба с компасом, и прохаживался капитан, отдавая непонятные для Джулио команды. У компаса стоял штурман. Слышалось звяканье якорных цепей – корабль отчаливал.   
Завидев паладина, капитан скривил недовольную рожу, но обратился к нему вежливо:  
– Сеньор, должен вам сказать, что во время выхода из порта находиться на мостике могут только капитан, штурман и рулевой.  
Джулио улыбнулся, коснулся кокарды на берете:  
– Прошу прощения, сеньор капитан. Морские правила мне незнакомы, я совершенно сухопутный человек. Если я вам мешаю, я покину этот… мостик.  
Морские термины в Фарталье были взяты из плайясольского, кольярского и кьянталусского языков, и с точки зрения жителей других провинций звучали странно, а порой и смешно. На пекоринском диалекте фартальского «мостик» означало «дощатое сиденье над выгребной ямой». Джулио, конечно, не засмеялся и даже не хихикнул, но, похоже, капитан понял, что ему смешно. И явно обиделся.  
– Извольте, сеньор Пекорини. Покинем порт – можете ходить по всему судну, где захотите. Главное, не трогайте штурвал, компас и другие приборы. Иначе мы не сможем прибыть туда, куда вы так стремитесь.  
Паладин снова коснулся кокарды, мило улыбнулся и спустился с мостика. Конечно, капитан не заметил, что на мостике у тумбы с компасом крутится едва видимая в свете дня яркая точка – поисковый огонек Джулио. Теперь паладин мог видеть и слышать всё, что делается на мостике, пока его огонек там шныряет.  
Сам медленно пошел вдоль правого борта, рассматривая снасти и прочие корабельные детали. По мачтам лазили матросы, разворачивая паруса, по палубе тоже туда-сюда пробегали, кое-кто старался задеть паладина, но Джулио был ловчее и легко уклонялся.  
На мостике капитан сказал:  
– Дерьмо он, видно, а не паладин. Какой-то блядский вид у него, как будто он только и делает, что всем направо и налево жопу подставляет.  
– Он пекоринец, они все такие – любвеобильные. А само семейство Пекорини и подавно… А насчет его паладинства – тоже сомневаюсь. Чего бы Пекорини в паладины понесло, – задумчиво проговорил штурман.  
– Бастард, наверное, – предположил капитан. – Потому в паладины и отправили. А он там только на то, чтоб другим зад подставлять, и сгодился.   
– Угу. Странно только, зачем на это дело его послали. Не за красивую же жопу, в самом деле.  
– Ну ты смешной, Эдо. Затем же, зачем и нас – избавиться от головной боли. И потому что не жалко.  
– Знаешь, Берто, мне от этого не легче. Плохо быть флотским дерьмом.  
– Ты сам постарался им стать, – пожал плечами капитан.   
Штурман на это только выругался непристойно.   
Капитан отдал еще несколько команд, потом сказал штурману:  
– Не хотелось бы мне, чтоб он по кораблю свободно шлялся.   
В ответ штурман вздохнул:  
– Да уж… Наша матросня не удержится.  
– Ну ты ж его в каюте не запрешь. Важные, пес их дери, персоны, – в голосе капитана прорезалось сильное недовольство. – Ну и хрен с ним, прицепятся ребятки да помнут ему корму – его проблемы.  
– И наши тоже. Нам такое не спустят, если, конечно, вернемся… Эх, ну и зачем на нашу голову черти принесли этих паладинов. Не могло, что ли, адмиралтейство кого другого выбрать для этого дела, – опять вздохнул штурман.   
А капитан добавил:  
– Еще и инквизиторка на борту… Я велел Гаспаро, чтоб он лично проследил: пусть Хуан приличную жратву готовит. А не как обычно. Сука, что за человек, а. В порту грузим приличный припас, я последние три раза лично проверял – хорошая солонина была, овощи, сухари и колбасы тоже, и крупа чистая, без жучков. И мага, помнишь, вызывали – заклятия от паразитов наложить. А в море что Хуан ни приготовит – всё вонючее и отвратное. И в крупе всякая дрянь…  
– Талант, – сплюнул штурман. – Талант не пропьешь. А еще, Берто, посты ведь. Вниз пойду – передам Гаспаро, пусть для камбусьере календарь напишет, насчет постов. Не хочу, чтобы инквизиторка была недовольна, мало ли. Еще Сияющая прогневается.   
– Это точно. Хватит нам тут и этого блядского, якорь ему в жопу, паладина… Один его вид будет матросню дразнить…  
На этом Джулио огонек отозвал. Слушать о себе гадости было неприятно, да и подозрения, что к нему обязательно прицепится матросня, тоже окрепли. Джулио этого не боялся, просто не хотел лишних проблем. Да и вообще не любил подобное.  
Он дошел по правому борту до носовой части, там остановился, глядя вниз, на рассекаемую бортом воду. И тут его сильно толкнули в спину. Был бы простым человеком – скорее всего бы свалился вниз. А Джулио уклонился, развернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с пятью здоровенными матросами. Матросы смотрели на него насмешливо и презрительно.  
Джулио вздохнул.   
– Какой красавчик, – развязно сказал один из них, самый здоровый, с ломаным носом. – Прям как девка.  
– Да че – прям. Девка и есть, – провякал второй, какой-то весь драный и облезлый. – Ты тока глянь, Джанни, какие патлы, какая мордаха гладкая.  
Паладин еще раз вздохнул. Ну в самом деле, не объяснять же этим чурбанам, что он – пекоринец, а у пекоринцев волосы на лице растут очень плохо. Джулио еще ни разу в своей жизни не брился. Жалкий нежный пушок на верхней губе легко убирался воском и никак не хотел становиться гуще и жестче. Может, к сорока пяти удастся вырастить какие-нибудь усы, но Джулио на это не очень надеялся.   
– Не, Люка, эт не девка, – отозвался третий, от которого несло кошмарным перегаром. – Эт такое ни то, ни сё. Болтают, будто в этом ихнем Корпусе некоторым яйца с хером отрезают, чтоб как девки выглядели. А потом в жопу ебут. Вроде как тогда нарушением обета не считается. Не баба, не мужик.  
Матросы заржали. Джулио молча разглядывал их и думал, не воздействовать ли на разум всем пятерым, чтобы отвязались.  
Первый, Джанни, с любопытством уставился на Джулио:  
– Говоришь, ни баба, ни мужик? Здорово. Давайте его отымеем, да потом за борт спустим – нечего такой пакостью святых гневить.  
И он протянул руку к лацкану мундирного кафтана паладина.  
Джулио не выдержал:  
– Руки убери, пока целы.  
– Оно еще и вякает! – заржал Джанни. – А ну, хватай его!  
Паладин вывернулся из-под протянутых рук и оказался позади матросов. Толкаясь и матерясь, они развернулись, а Джулио сказал:  
– Полагаю, драка на корабле капитану не понравится. Равно как и ваши сломанные руки, ноги и пробитые головы. Я готов сделать вид, будто ничего не было.  
– Трусло, – плюнул облезлый Люка. – Точно без яиц. А получи!  
И он размахнулся кулаком, на котором блеснул кастет. Джулио немного ушел в сторону, и, почти не прилагая усилий, толчком швырнул матроса к противоположному борту. Тот врезался в фальшборт, сполз на палубу и вырубился.  
Остальные четверо накинулись на паладина уже без всяких комментариев.   
Уложив их кучкой рядом с облезлым, Джулио брезгливо пособирал кастеты и побросал их за борт. И сказал, обращаясь к Джанни, который явно был заводилой:  
– В следующий раз переломаю руки и ноги. И кстати… нападение на паладина – преступление против Церкви и Короны. На десяток плетей вы все уже сполна заработали. Но я наказания требовать не буду, командует здесь капитан, ему и решать.  
Джулио знал, что капитан уже идет сюда и его слова слышит, но делал вид, будто не заметил его. Матросня капитана пока не увидела. Собрав ноги в кучу и кое-как поднявшись, Джанни сказал:  
– Как это вы так нас уложили, сеньор. Значит, вправду паладин. Того… уважаем. Тут море, сеньор, надо мужиком быть, иначе беда. Вот мы и того, проверяли.  
Паладин смотрел на него, сохраняя каменное лицо. Джанни, держась за ушибленный затылок, добавил:  
– И, того, сеньор. Не желаете с нами вечером рома распить бочонок?  
– Я тебе разопью, говнюк, – раздался рядом бесстрастный голос капитана. – На время похода ром – полстакана в день. В порту бухать будешь, если доживешь.

Умберто  
Матросы, завидев капитана, поднялись и выстроились навытяжку. Джанни рявкнул:  
– Есть, сеньор капитан! Бухать в порту.  
– А за нападение на паладина – три вахты вне очереди каждому. Впрочем, если сеньор паладин желает, вам отвесят плетей, – капитан уставился на Джулио.   
Тот пожал плечами:  
–Зачем же. Меня никто не смог ударить, никакого ущерба мне не причинили. Что до оскорблений – их ветром унесло, сеньор капитан.   
Умберто окинул паладина долгим изучающим взглядом. Джулио чуть улыбался, смотрел спокойно и уверенно. Не придерешься. Если бы он кого-то ударил первым – Умберто бы потребовал от Оливио ему какого-нибудь взыскания за нарушение дисциплины на корабле. Но Джулио только защищался, причем ухитрился при этом никому не врезать и никого не покалечить.  
– Хорошо. Полагаю, вопрос закрыт. Вы можете ходить по всему кораблю, только еще раз прошу, не трогайте приборы, штурвал и не лезьте на мачты.  
Джулио коснулся кокарды:  
– Да, сеньор капитан. Благодарю. И насчет корабля… если вы располагаете временем, не могли бы вы мне показать его? Я, как уже говорил, совершенно сухопутный человек, в море впервые в жизни, и мне здесь интересно всё.  
Умберто хотел отказать, и отказать грубо, но вдруг понял, что не может. То ли взгляд и улыбка у Джулио были очень искренними, то ли еще что. Или просто паладин применил эти свои умения. Говорят же, что они способны убеждать, внушать и спрашивать так, что не отвертишься.  
– Хорошо. Именно сейчас я и правда располагаю временем и могу вам всё показать, – сказал капитан. – Идемте.  
Ему, что ни говори, было приятно, что кому-то интересен его корабль. А Джулио было интересно – это же очевидно. Паладин с искренним любопытством всё рассматривал, внимательно слушал Умбертовы пояснения, иногда задавал вопросы – причем все толковые, никакой пустой трепотни. Когда он спросил о достоинствах и недостатках корабля, Умберто пояснил даже с некоторой гордостью:  
– «Черная Баньши» ¬– необычный корабль, сеньор паладин. Видите ли, простой бриг имеет около ста футов в длину и одну палубу, иногда еще две полупалубы на носу и корме… И пушки стоят наверху. Неудобно, но зато скорость и маневренность высокие. А эта девочка построена по проекту мастера Розелли, их таких заложили полдюжины пятнадцать лет назад, построить успели только три, а потом Розелли проект переделал в баркентину. Посчитал, что с рангоутом брига такие корабли получаются слишком тихоходными. Вот потому «Баньши» и имеет корпус длиною в сто двадцать футов, две палубы и округленные борта. Скорость действительно невелика по сравнению с другими бригами, в слабый ветер часто приходится ставить лиселя и стаксели. Зато у нее корпус прочнее и в морском бою она хороша. И шторма неплохо держит.  
На низкой пушечной палубе ходить нужно было, слегка пригибаясь, но даже в такой позе Умберто заметил, что Джулио рассматривает пушки со знанием дела, и явно что-то прикидывает в уме.   
– У нас двадцать четыре тридцатифунтовые пушки, по двенадцать с каждого борта, и на верхней палубе еще четыре сорокафунтовые дальнобойные, как раз перед вашим приездом поставили, – сказал Умберто. – Две на корме, две на носу.  
– Скажите, сеньор капитан… если все пушки по одному борту сделают залп, сильным ли будет крен на другой борт? – спросил паладин. – Нам может понадобиться подобный залп, и желательно без потери скорости. Простите, я не разбираюсь в морском деле, я уже говорил.   
– Наша девочка, сеньор паладин, не какая-то шхуна, она хоть и не такая быстрая, зато куда более устойчива. Крен будет небольшим. Что до потери скорости… у нас нет ни магического усиления парусов, ни тем более морского мага на борту. Всё будет зависеть от благоприятного ветра и волнения. Но в случае надобности мы сможем и быстро развернуться, и уйти после залпа. И даже сделать повторный залп с другого борта.  
Джулио кивнул. Умберто, проходя к оружейному погребу, наконец дал волю любопытству:  
– Сеньор паладин, не сочтите меня невежливым – но сколько вам лет?  
– Тридцать два, – пожал плечами Джулио. – Слишком молодо выгляжу?  
Капитан молча кивнул. Джулио сделал рукой неопределенный жест:  
– Это потому, что я пекоринец, мы все выглядим моложе своих лет и медленнее стареем. И усы с бородой почти не растут… Фейская кровь, кьянталуссцы с анконьянцами тоже такие.  
– А каков ваш статус в Корпусе? Сдается мне, не один сеньор Оливио здесь при важных чинах, – усмехнулся Умберто.  
– Я храмовник по особым делам, – снова пожал плечами паладин. – Трудно сказать, чему это соответствует во флоте. Не ниже первого лейтенанта, наверное. Это нужно у Оливио спросить, он в таких вещах лучше разбирается. Когда-то сам во флот собирался, но не сложилось.  
– Я знаю, сеньор Джулио, – Умберто глянул искоса на паладина, но у того лицо оставалось непроницаемо-безмятежным. – А особые дела – это какие?  
– Вроде того, на которое нас сейчас направили, – ответил Джулио.   
И Умберто вдруг понял, что этот нежный красавчик наверняка повидал немало такого, какое он сам, Умберто, разве что в кошмарных снах мог увидеть.  
От этой мысли стало одновременно страшно, грустно и завидно. И потому остаток экскурсии прошел уже без посторонних разговоров. 

Жиенна  
Ее разбудили тихие голоса Оливио и Джулио, и скрип палубы. Корабль уже вышел из порта и шел под попутным ветром к Великим Столпам. Жиенна потянулась, встала, приноравливаясь к легкой качке, скинула жилет, вытащила из саквояжа полотенце и мешочек с мылом, духами и прочим, и вышла из-за занавески.  
Оливио и Джулио лежали на своих койках и разговаривали.  
– Ну, как спалось? – спросил Оливио.  
– Хорошо. Кажется, я принюхалась к этой вонище, – хмыкнула Жиенна. – Что это ты такое интересное рассказываешь, Джулио?  
– Пока еще ничего не успел, только начал, – сказал паладин. – Ты вовремя проснулась.  
– Сейчас приведу себя в порядок, и послушаем твои новости, – Жиенна скрылась за дверкой в «раковину», где расправила занавеску, воспользовалась удобствами, а потом, спустив до пояса сорочку и сняв лиф, помылась как смогла. На крючке возле умывальника висел маленький ковшик, им она тоже воспользовалась, чтобы подмыться над стульчаком. Подумала – может, и правильно женщин не берут во флот, ну его, такие «удобства». Это только мужчины могут с борта отливать и неделями не мыться, как они, судя по здешним запахам, и делают.  
Из «раковины» она вышла посвежевшей, развесила на койке полотенце, надела жилет и села за стол, подперла голову руками:  
– Ну, Джулио, рассказывай. Ты тут уже осмотрелся, как я понимаю?  
– Ага, – паладин слез с койки, надел камзол и, сидя на скамье, принялся натягивать сапоги. – Команда здесь премерзкая. Но капитана уважают… А сам капитан очень недоволен тем, что его на эту миссию отправили. Считает, что это потому, что они тут все – последние флотские отбросы, вот их и послали, потому что не жалко.  
– Странный подход, – удивилась Жиенна. – Посылать ведь надо тех, кто лучше всего способен с задачей справиться.  
– То у нас и у вас, а это флот, – ядовито усмехнулся Оливио. – А еще, видно, наше начальство флотским то ли не объяснило подробно суть дела, то ли не сумело объяснить, и они просто не поняли, насколько это важная задача.  
– Ясно. Продолжай, Джулио.  
– Ко мне почти сразу же прицепились местные дебоширы, – Джулио достал зеркальце и посмотрелся в него. – Начали оскорблять, задирать, оттрахать хотели… пришлось их утихомиривать. Потом капитан показал мне корабль. В кораблях я не разбираюсь, потому больше на самого капитана смотрел и его слушал. Так вот. Несмотря ни на что, сам корабль ему нравится, он считает, что «Черная Баньши» заслуживает большего, чем быть отстойником для всякого сброда. Вооружение – четыре средние и двадцать четыре малые пушки ингарийского производства, годятся и под порох, и под гномий огнепорошок. Заряды соответствующие у них есть, как он сказал – на четыреста выстрелов пороха, на сто – огнепорошка. Ядра разные, бомбы тоже есть, но бомбы только для сорокафунтовых пушек. Я ему дал понять, что это может пригодиться. Хотел посмотреть, как он к этому отнесется.  
– И как? – Жиенна знала, что Джулио умеет очень хорошо видеть чувства других людей, эту сторону дознавательских умений он освоил в совершенстве.  
– Не понравилось, но не испугался. Сказал, что надо же когда-нибудь отстрелять весь припас в серьезном деле, а не на учениях или при ловле контрабандистов. Вообще мне показалось, что он всем этим, конечно, недоволен, но при том решил, что это его шанс доказать начальству, что зря его гнобили двенадцать лет. Про двенадцать лет он сам проговорился, случайно. И тут же замял. А что до команды – люди разные. Примерно десяток – отъявленные смутьяны, бунтари, самые ненадежные люди. Еще десятка два – пьяницы и лентяи. Остальные сюда попали за разные прегрешения вроде непочтительности к начальству, воровства, неряшества, неповиновения приказам, мужеложства. Отряд морской пехоты – двадцать человек, все переведены сюда за излишнюю жестокость, драки и подобное, и матросня их побаивается. Повар здешний, камбусьере по-морскому, тоже не подарок, капитан его терпеть не может и боится, как бы он нас дрянью не накормил.  
– Капитан тебе обо всём этом рассказал сам? – удивилась инквизиторка.  
– Нет, конечно. Но проговаривался иногда, а я внимательно слушал. Про офицеров толком расспрашивать не стал.   
– Как он тебе сам? – Оливио сел на койке и тоже взялся за сапоги.  
– Трудно сказать. Нам он не рад, конечно. Но человек вроде бы честный и во многом порядочный. И у меня сложилось впечатление, что он тебя знает.  
– Еще бы, – Оливио завязал шарф, надел камзол и стал его застегивать. – Я его тоже знаю. Он входил в компанию Стансо Канелли, когда я попал в Ийхос дель Маре.  
Джулио и Жиенна уставились на него. Жиенна отметила, что Оливио напряжен, но не слишком.   
– А-а… он… был причастен к тем делам? – наконец осторожно спросил Джулио.  
Оливио покачал головой:  
– Нет. По крайней мере в моем случае – нет. Он тогда обретался при той компании мальчиком на побегушках и несуном.  
– Несуном? – переспросила Жиенна. – Это еще что?  
– Добывал для них выпивку, – пояснил Оливио. – В Ийхос дель Маре были суровые правила, точнее, их видимость. Выпивка, само собой, запрещена. Но добыть ее можно. Наставники обычно закрывали глаза на пьянство среди старшекурсников, это младшим доставалось сполна. Стансо с приятелями часто развлекались – насильно поили кого-нибудь из младших гардемаринов, а потом подстраивали так, чтобы он наставникам на глаза попался… Но добыть выпивку было непросто. За собственные деньги несун должен был сговориться с обслугой, кто-то из них бегал в село неподалеку, покупал, приносил к ограде и прятал в условленных местах бутылки. А несун перелезал через забор и забирал их. Если попадался – пороли нещадно и выпивку отбирали. И тогда деньги за нее несун должен был отдать заводилам. Свои деньги.  
– Ну и нравы, – вздохнул Джулио. – У нас в кадетстве хоть выпивку не запрещают… главное – наставнику пьяным не попасться и дел по пьяни не натворить нехороших. Ну и в казармах не выпивать. А Робертино ухитрялся и в казармах употребить. Но пьяным я его никогда не видел.  
Оливио усмехнулся:  
– Я видел. Но он даже пьяный отлично соображает и твердо на ногах держится. Одно слово – кесталец.   
– Кстати, а как капитан вообще, по-твоему, к нам всем отнесся? – вернула разговор в прежнее русло Жиенна.   
– Неприязненно. Особенно к Оливио. Но ему вообще наш поход не нравится, и я его могу понять. Мне он не нравится тоже, – вздохнул Джулио.  
– Ясно, – Жиенна встала и скрылась за занавеской, начала надевать ботинки. – Мне очень не нравится то, что ты про команду рассказал. Капитан как-то ухитряется их держать в узде, но черти их знают, как они себя поведут при встрече с чудовищами, демонами и прочим… Надо следить за ними. Запустим по огоньку, да и будем послушивать, о чем говорят. Хоть иногда.  
Джулио на это явно хотел что-то сказать, но его прервали стуком в дверь. Капитан приглашал на обед.  
В кают-компании на столе с углублениями уже начали расставлять тарелки и кружки. Пока накрывали на стол, Жиенна быстро и внимательно оглядела всех офицеров, подмечая множество мелочей, из которых складывается первое суждение о человеке. Жиенна сама по себе была очень наблюдательной, а в инквизиторском колледже это свойство к тому же дополнительно натренировали. И ее суждения редко оказывались неточными. Капитан… типичный плайясолец: довольно смуглый, чернявый, с характерными чертами лица. Явно старинного аристократического рода, судя по тому, как держится – здорово похоже на Оливио. Хотя никакого чванства при этом и не чувствуется (как и у Оливио). Человек упрямый, достаточно честный и в общем-то порядочный, судя по всему. Только сильно разочарованный. Она перевела взгляд на штурмана Эдо Скарлатти. Невысокий, худощавый кольярец, темноглазый, с кожей характерного для островитян бронзового оттенка и с такого же цвета волосами. Меланхоличный, любящий свое дело и чувствующий себя здесь как во враждебной среде. Любопытно, за что именно он сюда попал. Жиенна глянула на собрекарго Гаспаро Ваттима, низкорослого толстячка-кьянталуссца, с короткими светлыми волосами и выдающимся кьянталусским носищем красноватого цвета. С этим понятно – записной добродушный пьяница, впрочем, старательно пытающийся с пьянством завязать. И даже вроде бы небезуспешно. Медик Санчо Бойер происходил с островов Монтефуэго, как было видно по его черной коже и широкому губастому лицу с толстым плоским носом. Тоже любитель пьянствовать, притом едкий и циничный человек, много повидавший в жизни. Ленцо Джазильо, лейтенант-морпех, тоже плайясолец, как и капитан, был красавцем, притом с очень непростым характером, явно неуживчивым. И артиллерист-лютессиец Пьер Дюваль, с типично лютессийскими чертами лица и видом отменнейшего хамла. Интересная какая компания, однако…   
Тут подали наконец еду. Жиенна с подозрением принюхалась, но вроде пахло сносно. Матрос в чистой рубахе с поклоном подал капитану поднос с мокрым полотенцем, но капитан жестом направил его к Оливио. Старший паладин снял перчатки, вытер руки, передал полотенце Жиенне. А инквизиторка, воспользовавшись им сама, передвинула поднос Джулио. Хотела сначала капитану, но рассудила, что надо дать понять и офицерам, и команде, что паладины и она сама в иерархии стоят выше всех остальных на этом корабле. К тому же как-то оно так на самом деле и было.  
Полотенце наконец попало к капитану, тот вытер руки, в упор глядя на Оливио неприязненным взглядом.   
– Прошу, сеньоры, угощайтесь, – сказал он, передавая полотенце штурману.   
Жиенна, придирчиво осмотрев ложку, подняла крышку своей тарелки. Пригляделась к содержимому и понюхала. Запах показался знакомым, совсем недавно она ела что-то подобное, и тут же вспомнила, что.  
– М-м, узнаю консервы «Роблес, Гомез и компания», – сказала она. – Баранье рагу по-салабрийски с кореньями.   
Она заметила, как при этих ее словах капитан сердито глянул на собрекарго, а тот скривился. И добавила:  
– Я ведь, сеньоры, лично знакома с мэтром Роблесом. Не далее как две недели назад гостила у него в Салабрии, угощали именно таким рагу… Блюдо вкусное, но сегодня суббота, постный день.  
Соберкарго, штурман и капитан побледнели.  
– Простите, сеньора. Камбусьере будет наказан, – наконец выдавил собрекарго. По всей видимости, за еду и тому подобное отвечал именно он.  
– Не стоит, но впредь прошу в постные дни мясо и рыбу мне не подавать, – строго сказала Жиенна. – Остальным можно, путешественникам и воинам дозволено посты не соблюдать.  
Она открыла вторую тарелку, там оказалось ризотто с горошком и морковкой. На вкус – весьма посредственное, но есть хотелось сильно, и инквизиторка опустошила тарелку.  
Ели все молча, и чай с ромом и лимоном тоже пили молча. И только когда матрос собрал со стола грязную посуду и унес, Жиенна сказала:  
– Сеньор капитан… почему среди офицеров я не вижу корабельного священника?  
Капитан на это опять побледнел и вздрогнул, но голос его был все-таки твердым:  
– Простите, сеньора, но у нас нет на корабле священника.  
– Это почему же? – прищурилась инквизиторка. – Насколько мне известно, если команда корабля насчитывает больше полусотни человек, священник должен быть обязательно. Вы вышли на важную миссию с неполной командой?  
Умберто побледнел еще сильнее.   
– На нас давно махнули рукой, сеньора, – его голос был не только твердым, но и слегка ядовитым. – «Черная Баньши» – отстойник для флотских отбросов, священники у нас не приживаются. Сбегают через месяц-другой, не выдерживают среди этих грешников.  
Жиенна прищурилась, чуть изогнула губы в надменной полуулыбке:  
– Значит, к вам еще не назначали хороших священников, только и всего.  
– Как я уже сказал, сеньора, сюда назначают в наказание, и священников тоже, – теперь капитан смотрел ей в глаза, и ей это нравилось. Смелый человек.  
– Понимаю. В таком случае, объявите команде, что сегодня на закате на мостике я проведу вечернюю службу, после нее мы с паладином Джулио примем исповеди у всех желающих. Присутствие на службе обязательно для всех. Ведь это же, сеньор капитан, не касается управления кораблем, верно?  
Умберто кивнул. Он был не очень доволен, но явно не тем, что Жиенна собралась проводить службу.   
Инквизиторка на этом не остановилась:  
– А, и еще. Мага, конечно, у вас тоже нет… но книга морских заклятий должна быть. Положено ее иметь по уставу.  
– Гм, сеньора… – вот сейчас капитан растерялся. – Мага у нас в команде и не было никогда. Не уверен, что книга… соответствует. То есть она, конечно, есть, лежит в сейфе с тех самых пор, как «Черная Баньши» была спущена на воду. Но ей никогда не пользовались, в ней все страницы пустые, никаких записей...  
– Неважно. Прошу, принесите ее. Прямо сейчас.  
Офицеры переглянулись и воззрились на нее с удивлением и некоторым страхом. Капитан встал:  
– Как прикажете, сеньора посвященная.   
Оливио прошептал краем рта:  
– Ну почему все миряне, стоит им получить доступ к магическим книгам, так и норовят в них нос сунуть?  
– Ну а вдруг, – так же ответила Жиенна. – Всё надеются, что смогут что-нибудь наколдовать…  
Капитан вернулся быстро и с полупоклоном положил перед Жиенной книгу толщиной в палец, в твердом коричневом переплете с пентаграммой и якорем на обложке с застежкой.  
– Прошу, сеньора посвященная, – Умберто сел на свое место. 

Умберто  
Пока ходил в свою каюту, ковырялся там в сейфе и нес книгу в кают-компанию, он уже несколько раз проклял себя и своё любопытство. Ну вот зачем он совал нос в эту книжку? И ладно, что совал, всё равно ничего в ней нет… но зачем было об этом говорить инквизиторке? Всем известно, что магические корабельные и войсковые книги не-магу открывать не то что нежелательно, а прямо запрещено. Корабельные маги иногда вносят в них какие-то записи, потом волокут их в комиссию своего ковена, там ставят печати… и всё это они делают сами, не доверяют посыльным.  
Инквизиторка одним движением изящного пальца открыла застежку, положила ладонь на пентаграмму на обложке, и на мгновение книга окуталась едва заметным голубоватым сиянием. Потом инквизиторка открыла ее, и тут-то Умберто со своего места увидел, что страницы там вовсе не пустые. Но разобрать, что на них написано, конечно, не смог.   
Первой мыслью было – «какая сволочь успела до книги добраться?», и стало страшно.  
Инквизиторка полистала книгу, провела пальцами по странице:  
– Отлично. Это мне знакомо, и разобраться будет несложно. Сеньоры, – она подняла голову и посмотрела на капитана и всех офицеров. – Времени у нас очень мало. Зона Катастрофы расширяется, и чем быстрее мы туда доберемся, тем больше шансов исправить дело. По вашим расчетам, как скоро мы достигнем Кабо-Рока?  
Штурман задумчиво проговорил:  
– М-м… Мы же попадем в Гранкорренте, течение будет сносить нас на север. В это время года оно сильное. Но если ветер всё так же будет подходящий, то дней за восемь-девять мы справимся.  
– Долго. Капитан… какую скорость может развить ваш корабль при полных парусах и попутном ветре?  
– Двенадцать узлов, сеньора. Может, если очень повезет с ветром и волной, и если поставить лиселя, то она вытянет и на тринадцать, – сказал Умберто, и пояснил:  
– То есть тринадцать морских миль в час… это около пятнадцати сухопутных.  
Инквизиторка достала из кармашка блокнот с карандашом в корешке, вынула карандаш и принялась, к ужасу Умберто, что-то чертить прямо в магической книге. Потом снова посмотрела на капитана и спросила:  
– Какова предельная скорость под усилением?  
Умберто не сразу понял вопрос, потом сообразил: имеются в виду магическое усиление парусов и скорость, при которой нет риска повредить корпус или рангоут. И удивился. Неужели инквизиторка… решила попробовать поколдовать?   
– Даже не знаю, сеньора. Никогда не доводилось проверять… но, думаю, с магическим усилением восемнадцать узлов… или даже двадцать «Черная Баньши» могла бы дать. Она у нас очень прочная, должна выдержать.  
Кивнув, инквизиторка снова начала черкать в книге. В кают-компании стало очень тихо. Офицеры все как один пялились на инквизиторку. Паладин Джулио сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула и прикрыв глаза. Оливио медленно перебирал четки и поглядывал на всех из-под ресниц.  
– Итак, сеньоры, попробую для начала семнадцать узлов, – она постучала тупым концом карандаша по странице. – Если не придется заклинать еще и ветер, то после пролива подниму до двадцати. Если придется править и ветер – восемнадцать-девятнадцать… Тогда зачарование будет нестабильным, всё-таки это не моя специализация, но двигаться мы в любом случае станем куда быстрее. И прямо сейчас и начну.  
Она взяла книгу и встала. Умберто тоже встал:  
– Э-э, сеньора, вы… уверены? Разве вы можете колдовать?  
– А что вас так удивляет, сеньор капитан? – инквизиторка подняла роскошную черную бровь и обожгла его темным взглядом. – Я беллатриса, беллатрисы часто бывают еще и магичками. Да, стихийная магия – не моя специальность, я боевая магичка, но уж разобраться с таким заклятием я могу, и наложить его – тоже. Мне просто понадобится больше маны и усилий, только и всего.  
Умберто заметил, как Оливио усмехнулся.  
На мостике инквизиторка, еще раз внимательно глянув на то, что она начеркала в книжке, отдала книжку Джулио, сама подняла вверх обе руки и замерла на мгновение. Потом медленно раскрыла ладони и как бы толкнула воздух вперед.  
Скорость увеличилась мгновенно, Умберто даже на ногах не устоял, схватился за фальшборт.  
– Должно хватить на шесть часов, вроде бы я не напутала с направляющими, – утирая лоб платочком, сказала инквизиторка. – Пойду отдохну. И напоминаю про вечернюю службу, не забудьте. А, да, и книгу изымаю на время нашей миссии. Пригодится еще…

Идти под магическим усилением оказалось приятно. Умберто уже и забыл, как это здорово – когда корабль летит по волнам, оставляя за собой длинный пенистый след, а от скорости уменьшается качка.   
Конечно, про вечернюю службу Умберто прекрасно помнил. Сам спустился в кубрик и донес эту новость до матросни и морпехов. И велел быть всем, кроме вахтенных, а кого не будет – того выпорют.   
Матросня новость восприняла предсказуемо. Самые отъявленные пьяницы, дебоширы и смутьяны начали ворчать и проявлять недовольство. Те, кто был поспокойнее, обрадовались. Из морпехов тоже половина была не очень-то довольна. Но приказ есть приказ, эти ребята даже здесь, на «Черной Баньши», приказов слушались. В отличие от Джузеппе, Джанни и их приятелей. Впрочем, Умберто умел и этих заставить выполнять приказы. И вообще, как ни крути, а похоже, что он оказался чуть ли не первым командиром на этом корабле, кого команда хоть как-то уважала и слушалась. Жаль только, что начальство это вряд ли оценит.  
Служба капитану даже понравилась. Жиенна выбрала для чтения ту часть «Откровения Пяти», где речь шла о древних силах, грозящих миру людей. Оливио и Джулио пели псалмы о море, и пели красиво. Умберто вспомнил, что в гардемаринской школе Оливио в наказание наставники постоянно заставляли вместо ужина петь саломы – моряцкие песни. С тех пор голос у него стал ниже и глубже, но красоты не растерял. Видно, не приходилось ему в своей жизни орать на всяких придурков, срывая горло, как Умберто.  
Исповедоваться капитан не пошел. Не хотел изливать душу ни инквизиторке, ни тем более паладину Джулио. А пошел он к себе в каюту, куда велел принести кипяток, и послал напомнить Оливио о приглашении.  
Сам не знал, зачем он его пригласил. Хотел, наверное, высказать ему всё, что думает о нем и его жажде справедливости, из-за которой он, Умберто, болтается на бриге с поганой репутацией вместо того, чтобы командовать фрегатом или барком.  
А может, было любопытно посмотреть поближе на то, чем стал этот бунтарь и гордец Оливио?   
Как бы там ни было, а приглашение было высказано.   
Умберто отпер свой шкафчик, ключ от которого всегда носил при себе, как и от сейфа. Не то чтоб он там хранил что-то очень уж ценное. Просто, зная, какая шваль обретается в команде, не хотел, чтобы какой-нибудь любопытный и вороватый матрос, убирая в каюте, совал нос в его личные вещи. И тем более жрал и пил его деликатесы.   
В жизни Умберто было мало радостей, а служба на «Черной Баньши» к тому же очень располагала к пьянству. Соблазн надраться до соплей иной раз бывал очень силен. Но каждый раз перед глазами Умберто Персано вставал образ предыдущего капитана, и был этот образ таким отвратительным и тошнотворным, что похмелье наступало сразу, без надирания. Поэтому Умберто на борту никогда не напивался. Только на берегу. А в шкафчике он держал хороший кофе и чай, дорогие конфеты, коробочки с разным сыром и прочие долгохранящиеся вкусности. Был там и маленький погребок с несколькими бутылками крепкого недешевого алкоголя и коробкой самых лучших дымных палочек, какие только удавалось купить в тех портах, куда заходила «Черная Баньши». В Вальядино он как раз пополнил запас, набив коробку любимыми сортами.   
Заварил чай, настрогал в тарелку сыр, кестальскую сыровяленную колбасу и сальмийскую ветчину серрано, выставил бутылку анконьяччи, коробку с дымными палочками и пепельницу из створки большой жемчужницы.  
В дверь постучали, Умберто, запирая шкафчик, сказал:  
– Открыто!  
Скрипнула дверь и в капитанскую каюту вошел Оливио – без мундира, берета и оружия, в штанах, сапогах и рубашке. Прикрыл за собой дверь. Окинул взглядом сервированный стол, самого Умберто и всю каюту. По его бесстрастному лицу невозможно было что-то понять.   
– Садись, угостимся, поговорим, – капитан махнул рукой на привинченный к палубе и стенке каюты диванчик.   
Оливио сел, закинув ногу на ногу. Умберто уселся на кресло, тоже укрепленное на палубе, и разлил анконьяччи по серебряным стаканчикам. Посмотрел на Оливио. Тот без мундира выглядел точно так же, как и в мундире: суровым, жестким и исполненным собственного достоинства. Он стал шире в плечах и намного крепче на вид, чем был во времена Ийхос дель Маре, «куколкой» и «сладким мальчиком» сейчас его бы никто не рискнул назвать, хотя Оливио по-прежнему был строен и красив, несмотря на шрам на скуле и огрубевшие черты лица. «Женщины от него должны быть без ума», – подумал капитан. И поймал себя на том, что опять завидует паладину.

Оливио  
Паладин понятия не имел, зачем Умберто позвал его на вечерние посиделки. Разве что хотел поговорить о деле наедине – но для этого устраивать выпивку с деликатесами ни к чему. Оливио совсем не привлекал вечер в обществе человека, водившегося в свое время со Стансо Канелли и прочими выдающимися уродами из гардемаринской школы. И пусть Умберто сам не делал Оливио ничего плохого, но ведь хорошего тоже ничего от него Оливио не видел. Словом, о чем, кроме дела, можно с ним говорить?  
Усевшись на жесткий диванчик, Оливио принял непринужденную позу и из-под ресниц посмотрел на капитана. Тот очевидно нервничал, и паладин даже подумал, не воздействовать ли на него и не допросить ли, чтобы не тратить время на пустые разговоры и намеки. Он мог бы это сделать так, что Умберто даже не понял бы, что это было.  
Но не стал.  
Взял серебряный стаканчик, поднес к губам и вдохнул аромат знаменитого анконьянского бренди. Пригубил.  
– Хороший анконьяччи. Пять лет выдержки, дубовые бочки, винодельня Вольпенти, судя по всему. В Ийхос дель Маре ты такое не проносил.   
Оливио решил, что будет говорить откровенно и прямо. Не хотелось устраивать куртуазные пляски с намеками и экивоками.  
Капитан тоже отпил, сморщился при упоминании гардемаринской школы и сказал:  
– Еще не хватало для тех говнюков хорошую выпивку покупать. С какой стати?  
– За собственную задницу можно было и расстараться, – Оливио подпустил в голос льда.   
– Их вполне устраивал дрянной ром, а моя задница Стансо не интересовала. Недостаточно красивая, видать, – Умберто снова приложился к стаканчику, но смотрел на Оливио. Паладин чувствовал, что тот злится на него. – Ну и я старался ее не высовывать. Сидел себе тихо, как мышь под метлой, делал что требовали, и принимал правила игры.  
Он допил анконьяччи и налил еще.  
Оливио пригубил немного. Жалко было хлестать такой хороший напиток, словно это какой-то неочищенный самогон.  
Спросил, глядя Умберто прямо в глаза:  
– К чертям собачьим такие игры и их правила послать не пробовал?   
– Ага, чтобы и мне жопу драли каждый вечер? Ты вот послал, ну и чего ты этим добился? Трахали, гнобили, издевались так, что ты аж в Корпус свалил. А ведь мог бы уже во флоте командором стать, да еще и титул унаследовать. Женщины бы к твоим ногам сами падали, выбирай любую.   
Умберто завелся, словно Оливио попал ему в больное место. Хотя почему – «словно»? Попал ведь.  
Оливио спокойно допил анконьяччи, отставил стаканчик, достал из кармана штанов мундштук, выбрал в коробке палочку покрепче, из другого кармана извлек нож-балисонг и одним движением раскрыл его, срезал кончик палочки и вставил ее в мундштук. Спрятал нож, зажал мундштук в зубах и обратился к своей ярости. Уже давно он научился управлять ею, и для тренировки контроля призывал ее, превращая в огонь или свет. Это было непросто, но помогало держать ее в узде и применять с пользой.  
На кончике палочки вспыхнул огонек и погас, Оливио затянулся, раскуривая. Выпустил дымок, всё так же спокойно глядя на Умберто.  
Тот занервничал еще сильнее, потянулся и сам за палочкой, но отдернул руку и вместо того налил себе анконьяччи.  
– Чего добился, спрашиваешь? – Оливио снова пыхнул дымком, стряхнул пепел в створку жемчужницы. – Справедливости, Умберто. Больше никто не смеет допускать подобное, ни в какой морской или военной школе. Боятся. Виновные наказаны. Стансо с компанией вообще в Больцано камень ломают до сих пор, а Джильермо, говорят, там уже каторжники пришибли за дурной его характер.  
Умберто махом выпил стаканчик, выдохнул:  
– Справедливости? Кому как. Нет, на Стансо и остальных идиотов мне насрать, сами себе злобные козлы. Но я-то при чем? Из-за твоей справедливости двенадцать лет меня начальство гнобит, капитанство дали только потому, что по выслуге положено, а взысканий нет. Нашли бы к чему придраться – до сих пор бы вонючим лейтенантом был. Если бы ты, как нормальный человек, прирезал придурка Стансо, когда возможность подвернулась, и не стал бы грязное белье ворошить, я бы уже фрегатом командовал. А не перся бы сейчас к черту в жопу…  
Оливио стало смешно. Так смешно, что не сдержался, уголки губ приподнялись в издевательской полуулыбке:  
– А, то есть ты думаешь, что пострадал незаслуженно? А с какой это стати? Считаешь, что не виноват?  
Капитан все-таки взял палочку, разжег дрожащей рукой, чуть не выронив огнекамешек. Пыхнул несколько раз, стряхнул пепел, снова пыхнул и только тогда ответил:  
– Я никого не трахал и ни над кем не издевался. Я сохранил свою честь.  
– Ты молчал, Умберто. Как и все остальные, кроме меня, Родриго и Валентино. Ты принял гребанные правила этой мудацкой игры, положил свою честь под Стансов сапог и засунул язык в его задницу. Тебе самому-то не противно было бухло за собственные деньги таскать и на побегушках у этих уродов бегать? Порку за них принимать и покрывать их грешки? Честь, говоришь, сохранил… Если бы. Ты ее потерял в тот день, когда прогнулся под Стансо и компанию.  
– Меня хоть не ебли по кругу, – Умберто сжал свой мундштук так, что у него побелели пальцы. – Жопу мне не рвали, как тебе.   
– Знаешь, Умберто… моя порванная жопа давно зажила, а вот как насчет твоей испоганенной чести?  
Капитан молчал. Сказать ему явно было нечего.  
– Если бы ты и другие, кто годами молчал и прогибался, молчать и прогибаться не стали – этой херни бы не было. Вот просто бы не было её и всё, – Оливио сбил пепел в ракушку, посмотрел на палочку и одной затяжкой допыхал ее, вставил новую. Глянул из-под упавшей на лоб челки на капитана. Тот сидел в каком-то оцепенении, даже про палочку забыл, и она тихонько тлела, истаивая дымком.  
– Когда Стансо попытался меня и моего брата укотрупить кровавой магией, я очень хотел его убить. Едва сдержался. Не потому, что пожалел, о нет. И не потому, что не смог бы – одолеть его в поединке было как два пальца оплевать. А потому, что я понял: хочу не мести, а справедливости. Хочу прекратить эту херню раз и навсегда. Чтобы мрази, подобные Стансо с Микелло и наставничкам, не могли больше чувствовать себя безнаказанными. Зло творится до тех пор, пока ему позволяют твориться. В том числе и просто молчанием и принятием правил игры, как ты сказал. Вот в чем твоя вина, Умберто.   
Оливио замолчал, разжег палочку и пыхнул. Всё-таки он разозлился, и ярость снова поднялась из глубин, плескалась опасно близко. Надо бы успокоиться.   
Умберто всё молчал и сидел, застыв в одной позе. Видно было – ему не по себе, и он глубоко задумался над словами Оливио. Вполне возможно, что он и раньше думал обо всём этом, только себе боялся признаться, что и сам виноват.  
Утихомирив немного ярость, Оливио сказал:  
– А твое начальство – мудаки независимо от твоей вины.   
– У тебя, можно подумать, не такие же, – наконец отмерз Умберто, затянулся палочкой. – Послали тебя на верную смерть… Не удивлен: такие как ты – вечная заноза для любого начальства.  
Паладин все-таки не выдержал, рассмеялся:  
– Ох! Сука, смешно! Правда смешно, черт побери!  
Он отсмеялся под недоумевающе-удивленный взгляд Умберто, пыхнул остатком палочки и пояснил:  
– Хвала Деве, что я плюнул на флот и ушел в Корпус. Умберто, у нас нет всей этой поебени, которая пронизывает флот сверху донизу. Ну нет ее. Совсем. Наше начальство – это такие же паладины, как и мы, только намного опытнее в силу возраста и личных достижений. Ну и Понтифисса да сам король. Нас ценят не за умение лизать зад и быть удобными подчиненными, а за то, можем ли мы выполнять поставленные нам задачи. И когда случается хрень вроде этой, то подбирают не тех, кто кому-то там не угодил, а тех, кто, по их мнению, может с этим справиться.   
Умберто медленно спросил, заставив себя посмотреть в глаза Оливио:  
– А ты… справишься?  
– Я не знаю, но я сделаю всё, что в моих силах… и сверх того, если на то будет воля Девы. Понимаешь? Мы идем туда, куда нам велит идти наш долг, и не спрашиваем, за что нас туда посылают. Даже если там верная смерть. Мы давали обеты и присягу, мы должны их соблюдать. Да что я тебе объясняю – ты ведь тоже присягал королю, потому-то ты и идешь туда вместе с нами, – паладин затушил окурок, выбил из мундштука его остатки.  
Капитан вздохнул, тоже затушил окурок, отложил мундштук и налил еще анконьяччи. Поднял стаканчик:  
– В таком случае – за то, чтобы твое начальство не ошиблось. Потому что насчет своего я как-то не уверен.  
Оливио улыбнулся, отпил душистого бренди, и в свою очередь поднял стаканчик:  
– Да будет Дева милостива к нам.  
Допив из своего стакана, капитан посмотрел на свет бутылку, сказал задумчиво:  
– Может, попробовать напиться?   
– А тебе очень хочется? – с улыбкой спросил Оливио. – Пить со мной – гиблое дело.  
– Это еще почему? – удивился капитан и всё-таки налил еще по стаканчику.  
– Потому что я храмовник, – пояснил Оливио. – Строгие правила, суровая дисциплина… выпивка – чуть ли не единственная возможность расслабиться. Паладины вообще устойчивы к бухлу, а уж храмовники вдвойне.   
– Грустно, наверное, быть паладином, – Умберто взял кусочек ветчины и заел анконьяччи. – Строгостей много, да еще и трахаться нельзя.   
Оливио тоже подцепил кусочек серрано, отправил в рот и серьезно сказал:  
– Но оно того стоит, хотя поначалу это очень трудно понять и принять. Я не жалею, что выбрал этот путь.   
Он допил анконьяччи, отодвинул стаканчик, давая понять, что пить больше не будет.

Умберто  
Капитан чувствовал себя погано. Оливио не стал церемониться и сразу повел разговор на очень неприятную тему. И проговорил всё то, что в мыслях Умберто уже давно крутилось у самого края. Он боялся пускать эти мысли глубже и обдумывать их, они были неприятны и беспощадны. А паладин взял и сказал обо всём этом прямо в лоб. Впрочем, капитан на него за это, как ни странно, не злился, скорее был благодарен – потому что удивительным образом полегчало. Поганое же чувство проистекало от осознания, что гнобили его, по сути, за дело… хоть и совершенно мудацким (но вполне в духе флота) образом. Умберто давно слыхал разговоры, что пресловутая гардемаринская школа была головной болью адмиралтейства уже много лет. Но из-за проклятого вольного листа с ней ничего нельзя было сделать, даже адмиралы и король не могли вмешиваться во внутренние дела Ийхос дель Маре просто так… А Оливио дал им все основания наконец это сделать. Гнилые порядки и нравы там угнездились не так и давно, старые офицеры помнили времена, когда там было, конечно, несладко, но вполне терпимо, и такого запредельного безобразия никто не творил. А потом школа начала выпускать испорченных людей, они попадали во флот и распространяли эту заразу дальше, дальше, дальше… Репутация флота подрывалась, появилась знаменитая поговорка про «славные флотские традиции – ром, плети и мужеложство»… Ничего удивительного, что когда Оливио вытащил на свет божий всю тамошнюю грязь, а король аннулировал вольный лист, когда-то выданный этой школе его предком, за это дело взялись с таким рвением и начали карать всех причастных.  
Допив очередной стаканчик анконьяччи, Умберто не стал наливать. Закупорил бутылку, и налил душистый эмильянский чай с лимонником.  
– А в вашем Корпусе… неужели и правда нет всей этой хрени? Старшие кадеты младшими не командуют, бухло добывать не посылают и никого не трахают? А то знаешь ведь сам, какие анекдоты ходят…  
– Нет. Всё это строго наказывается по Уставу. Трахаться нельзя ведь не только с женщинами, а вообще. Да и остальное… изредка бывает, что какой-нибудь дурак пытается, но ему быстро объясняют, что к чему. Обычно такое случается среди совсем зеленых кадетов, еще не прошедших Посвящение. А потом уже и сами сдерживаются, и понимания больше насчет того, зачем устав соблюдать надо. А если кто и тогда творит подобные глупости, то такого порют на плацу, надевают вериги и в монастырь на покаяние. Скрыть такие вещи невозможно, даже если все причастные будут молчать – наставники всё равно узнают. Их не обманешь.  
– Круто у вас там. Хотя… наверное, и правильно. Тяжело там было учиться? – Умберто долил еще чая. После анконьяччи от горячего чая по телу разливалось ленивое тепло, не хотелось ничего делать, и думать тоже не хотелось ни о чём. Случившийся разговор… был неприятен, но, как тут же понял Умберто – необходим. Во-первых, для него самого и для Оливио, во-вторых, для дела, на которое их обоих послали. Дружеских чувств к Оливио он испытывать не начал, но по крайней мере злиться на него перестал.  
– Тяжело, – кивнул паладин. – Но интересно. Там ведь не только собственно паладинскому делу учат, а много чему еще. Не только наставники учат, но и сами кадеты друг друга, ведь туда очень разные люди попадают. И поселяне, и мещане, и знать… даже принцы крови.  
– Пф, чему можно у поселян научиться? Кур щупать и коровам хвосты крутить? – удивился капитан. Он, конечно, знал, что среди паладинов полно людей простого происхождения, но чтобы они еще могли других чему-то поучить – не представлял себе.  
– Маттео Олаварри тоже так думал, да и я сам, – усмехнулся Оливио. – Оказалось, много чему. Некоторым поначалу зазорно с простыми вместе учиться, но эта дурь быстро выветривается. Корпус уравнивает всех. Недаром паладин по умолчанию считается дворянином. А в самом Корпусе паладин из простых вполне может подняться на самый верх. Для нас происхождение не имеет значения. Как и много других вещей.   
Он допил чай, перевернул чашку над блюдцем. Вздохнул, сказал:  
– Уже поздно. А мне еще молитвенное бдение совершать по уставу. Благодарю за угощение. За неприятный разговор прощения не прошу.  
– И не надо, – буркнул Умберто. – Разговор был, как ни крути, нужный. А ты… Ты ничуть не изменился, такой же прямолинейный и ядовитый, как и тогда. Лучше скажи, раз уж тут нас больше никто не слышит… чего там ждать, на самом деле, а?  
– А вот этого я не знаю, Умберто. По нашим предположениям, магическая катастрофа разбудила какое-то древнее зло, или даже разорвала границы миров. Что-то, видимо, вылезло из Демониса или Инферно. Или вообще пробудилось что-то очень древнее, очень могущественное и очень опасное. Есть косвенные свидетельства о морском чудовище. О том, что со дна резко поднимаются рифы, а течения сходят с ума.  
Услышанное капитану очень не понравилось. Это только в старых легендах герой идет на битву с древним злом, напевая пафосные песни…  
– Если это что-то уничтожило целую эскадру, то как можем уцелеть мы, на одном маленьком корабле?   
– Один маленький корабль проскочит там, где не смогла эскадра. И прикрыть его намного легче. Насчет этого не особо беспокойся, мы сумеем заранее почувствовать приближение этого чего-то.  
– А наша задача какая?  
– Тебе что предписали? Действовать по обстоятельствам и слушаться моих приказов в неординарной ситуации? Ну так вот и выполняй.   
Умберто скривился, словно горошину перца разжевал. Да и во рту стало горько от предчувствия дурного:  
– Команду мою видел? С этими говнюками только на такое дело идти…  
– Уверен, с этим ты как раз справишься. И вообще, мой тебе совет: не парься. Это делу не поможет, только себя изведешь, – Оливио встал, приложил два пальца ко лбу, словно на нем был берет с кокардой. – Спокойной ночи.  
Он ушел. Умберто под чай доел всё, что оставалось на тарелке, и улегся на койку. На душе было неспокойно, но всё-таки не так тяжко, как раньше. Вместо обиды на судьбу появилось желание во что бы то ни стало доказать начальству, что он, Умберто, заслуживает большего, и что ему по силам справиться даже с таким заведомо безнадежным делом. Они еще увидят, чего стоят Умберто Персано и «Черная Баньши».


End file.
